Fort Steadfast and Dom
by Sull89
Summary: [Complete] Epilouge and two part alternate ending up. Post Lady Knight. When a new face arrives at Fort Steadfast after the wedding of Buri and Raoul, they come to find he has a deeper purpose than first assumed. To where will it lead? KD
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This story begins right after Lady Knight. Kel and Neal are at Fort Steadfast to witness Raoul and Buri's wedding, but something happens that may delay or even stop the plans.

Disclaimer: I own none of the settings, and only one or two characters in later chapters. Most of this wondrous stuff belongs to equally as wondrous Tamora Pierce.

Rated PG-13 for romance and possible language.

---------------------------

Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, sat mounted on Hoshi in front of the gate at Fort Steadfast, trying to smother a laugh as she watched her friend, Sir Nealan, fidget impatiently in the saddle. She and Neal had just arrived, and he wanted the gate to open so he could get inside and see his betrothed, Lady Yukimi.

Hearing her laugh, Neal turned to give Kel his most antagonized glare, "Well, some people think highly of themselves, laughing at a poor, poor lonely man." He gave a small, haughty sniff, and rode through the now open gate.

Kel didn't even try to put on her Yamani mask. With a small smile still hovering about her lips, she followed her friend into the fort, and was in time to see him sweep the beautiful Yukimi into his arms, and give her a long kiss in greeting.

A loud whooping noise suddenly shot through the air. Neal, startled, whipped his head up to look around, although his arms never let go of Yuki. His green eyes caught on something, and Kel followed his gaze, to look at the base of the infirmary. A tall, strong man, with a look of Neal about him, walked out of the shadows, still whistling.

Kel's heart suddenly thumped against her ribs, and moisture began to form on her palms. Domitian of Masbolle, or Dom, had been her secret crush for years. Although she knew nothing could come of it because Dom was a member of the King's Own, and therefore unable to marry, Kel just couldn't forget her feelings toward him.

Neal flashed his cousin a single look of distain, then returned his attention to Yukimi without a single word.

Laughing, the man strode over to Kel and gave her a hand to help her dismount from Hoshi. A rush of heat tore through Kel his touch, but she kept it under control and dismounted smoothly.

After she set her feet upon the ground and Dom had withdrawn his hand, Kel looked into his smiling face, and as he began to speak, she felt her heart race even faster. "Lady Kel, how've you been? The Own has missed you since you became a knight" Here he paused, as though unsure of himself, and Kel watched with fascination the deep rise and fall of his chest. After a few moments he continued, "I've missed you."

Surprised by the emotion in his voice, Kel looked into his eyes. She saw something there, and the knowledge of what she saw both thrilled and frightened her. Giddy thoughts ran through Kel's head, and she felt her knees begin to wobble.

Neal chose this moment to end his kiss with Yuki. He appraised the scene in front of him with a grave air, then let out a low whistle of his own. Kel and Dom were almost body to body, and staring into one another's eyes as though lost.

Neal decided to end this before someone else saw. With a few quick words to Yuki, they both headed over to Kel and Dom. The Yamani gently grasped Kel's arm, and pulled her away from Dom, saying, "Kel! It's so good to see you again! Come, there are many here who wish to see you, to talk with you. I'll go with you." With that she steered the still dazed Kel away from Neal and Dom, guiding her towards headquarters.

A furious Neal whirled around to face his cousin. Grasping Dom by the shoulders he said, "Look, you can't do that to her! You know as well as I that you aren't free to marry, and I don't want you toying with her! I thought you were her friend, I thought you wouldn't do that to her!"

Her punched an angry fist into his opposing palm before continuing, "To tell the truth, if you could actually do right by her, I think you two would be a great match, but you can't, and I don't want to see Kel hurt!"

Dom listened to his cousin's rant, then said quietly but firmly, "Don't think I haven't thought of that Neal. Don't ever think I would want to hurt Kel, I never will."

With that, Dom turned and walked away, leaving a confused Neal standing there. This is just what I need, thought Neal, more problems. If Dom says he will never hurt Kel, how does he plan on a relationship with her?

"I have to talk with her," He said, and headed in the same direction Kel and Yuki had gone.

------------------------------

Not much happened in this chapter, but I wanted to set the tone before I got into anything big. I'm also a huge romantic, as you will see. I'm also out of time at the moment, so… R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Kel! It's so good to see you again! Come, there are many here who wish to see you, to talk with you. I'll go with you," Kel was only dimly aware of these words as they reached her ears. She couldn't make sense of what they meant, or who was saying them.

The hand on her arm was much more firm though, and when it wouldn't let go, Kel gave in and followed it. Slowly her stupor faded and when it finally vanished all together she found herself at the headquarters of Fort Steadfast, with Yuki beside her, still gripping her upper arm.

"Oh, Yuki. Well, um… Thanks," Kel looked down as she felt a blush mantle her cheeks. Since when have I shown this much emotion, she thought, angry with herself. "I appreciate you bringing me here…" Both Kel and Yuki knew this was a cover up as Kel's voice trailed off. Kel had been to Steadfast many times before, and she knew the layout of the fort well.

Gently Yuki placed her hand under Kel's chin, and made the girl meet her eyes. There was understanding there, and suddenly Kel realized that Yuki knew how she felt. The Yamani allowed a small smile to touch her lips, and told Kel, "After you meet with my lord commander, come to me, and we will talk."

Kel nodded her head in agreement, then turned to walk inside. A noise behind her caused her to turn, and she watched as Neal jogged up to her. A fleeting vision of what he must have thought when he saw her and Dom like that passed through Kel's mind, and she realized how awful it mush have been for him.

Neal stopped in front of her, "Mithros and Great Mother Goddess, Kel! What do you think you were doing! Could you imagine what Lord Raoul or Lord Wyldon would have done if they had seen that! How could you allow yourself to be put in that kind of situation!"

Kel regarded her friend with impassive eyes, her Yamani mask once again under control and in place. She felt bad for what she did already, and she also didn't need Neal to tell her what could have resulted, "Neal, we have to go talk with Lord Wyldon. He is expecting us." With that she turned around and walked into the building.

"Figures she would use the Stump as an excuse," he murmured as her caught up with her, saying, "We are not done with this conversation, you know, I'm not done with you."

"Fine Neal," Kel said, her voice clipped, "Fine." She stopped in front of the main office door, and tried to fix her appearance. Slowly Neal came over and helped her to straighten her hair and tunic. She allowed him to as she randomly tugged on one sleeve of his shirt, untwisting it.

Finally ready to see Lord Wyldon and give him their reports, Neal bowed to Kel, indicating that she should knock.

"Enter," An imperious voice called. Kel and Neal both exchanged a look, then let themselves into the office of their former training master. Lord Wyldon was sitting behind his desk, with a few sheaves of paper in one hand. Indicating the two chairs in front of him he said to Kel and Neal, "Welcome back to Steadfast, Lady Knight, Sir Nealan. Please take a seat."

Gingerly the two lowered themselves into the chairs after a quick bow. Both were still unaccustomed to sitting in Wyldon's presence, the seven years he had trained them still leaving its mark.

"Lady Kel, as commander of New Hope, I will hear your report first. I hope all is well," Lord Wyldon paused to pour water into three cups, and give one to each Kel and Neal. The third he kept cradled in his fist as he listened to Kel begin.

"All is well sir," She replied, "The harvest has been gathered, and New Hope herself is beginning to look like an actual town." Here she stopped, to see if Wyldon thought she was being pert. To her astonishment, he actually smiled.

"So your people have done much work in the little time they have had," He made it a statement, not a question. "It is good to know that you have strong people to support you."

Kel ducked her head quickly, pleased by the compliment to her people. Looking up she said, "Thank you my lord. It means much to us that you would say that."

Wyldon accepted her thanks with a slight wave of his hand. Before turning to Neal he asked, "Is there anything else you wish to report?"

"No, sir." When Wyldon looked away Kel began to rise, so she could bow and take her leave, but Lord Wyldon waved her back down. "Not yet, Mindelan. I have something else to discuss with you after Queenscove's report."

"Yes, sir," replied Kel as she resumed her seat.

When Wyldon's gaze fell on Neal, the green-eyed healer began to talk, "My lord, all goes well in the infirmary. All the residents of New Hope have been examined by either my father or myself, and all are in good health. We have a strong people, well cut out for the work ahead."

"Well done. Now, I am sure that you have other things to see and do here. You are excused." With a bow Neal took his leave, but shot one questioning glance back toward Kel before walking out the door.

Lord Wyldon waited until Neal's footsteps had receded before speaking to Kel. "Mindelan," he began gruffly, "This," he waved the sheets of parchment slightly, "Came for you this morning."

----------------------------

And that's another chapter done. Yay!

I know Kel seems really jerky right now, but that is only temporary. She will be back to her normal self very soon. Well, almost normal, I promise.

And to my reviewers, thanks for the reviews! Yea, that was corny, but I mean it!

I also need everyone's help! I need a boys name that fits in with the time period, because I am horrible with names, and I can never think of a good one. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance!

R&R please!

Sull89 :D


	3. Chapter 3

Kel looked at the papers in Wyldon's hand, completely perplexed as to what they could be. Gently, she took them from him when he offered them to her, and flipped to the last page. The signature there astounded her so much that she didn't even notice when Lord Wyldon stood up and left.

King Jonathan of Conte

The royal seal was superimposed over the writing, leaving Kel with no doubt about it being the real thing. With hands that shook, she returned to the beginning and began to read.

_Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan,_

_I will not waste time with petty greetings and salutations. I have heard about your excursion into Scanara, and I want you to know I am displeased with your actions. _

_The other documents here are orders I have for you, along with your duties at New Hope. Lord Wyldon has told me you did what you thought your duty as a noble was, so I will not punish you further._

_Mark this though, another breach such as this will not be tolerated. Your first duty as a knight is to your overlord, and when you disregard a strict order you put in jeopardy everything you have worked for._

_Truly,_

_King Jonathan of Conte_

Kel looked at the letter, dumbstruck. Rereading it, she could not believe her eyes. She had always known that her King seemed to have a nasty streak to him, but Kel had never imagined it went this far.

Rising to her feet, she turned to go. Stepping out of the door, with the letter still clutched tight in her fist, she didn't notice Lord Wyldon until he placed a caring arm on her shoulder.

"Keladry," His voice was rough still, but there was a hint of warmth in his somber eyes, "King Jonathan also sent me a missive about you, so I know what is in that letter. I realize he sounds harsh, but I want you to know, he really is a good man."

"Yes, sir." Kel was still too astounded to say much else, but she noted with relief that Wyldon seemed to understand. With a squeeze of his hand, he let her leave the building.

In the sunlight once again, Kel blinked, then read the letter another time. She put on her Yamani mask, then strode off to find Neal. Kel wanted to know what he thought of this.

-----------------

Yes, I know it's really short, but I wanted to get this much of it up. I'll have more by the weekend, I promise.

And I also don't really care for Jon, so that's why the letter was so evil… Sorry.

To all those who have supplied names, thanks! It really helps!

Until the next update, Sull89


	4. Chapter 4

Kel found Neal in the infirmary, immersed in a rapid discussion with his father. Upon glancing up and seeing Kel in the doorway, her fist still clutched around the letter and accompanying papers, the Duke gently pushed Neal toward her. With a gracious bow, he excused himself to the both of them and left, leaving Kel and Neal alone.

Neal, seeing that Kel had on her mask, didn't begin to yell at her. Instead, he sat down on one of the cots and gestured for her to do the same. Mutely Kel sat, and handed him the letter.

She watched as Neal's ruddy skin slowly began to change color. With each word he read his face became a brighter shade of red. With a touch of amusement Kel shook her head, after all these years her friend still could not conceal his emotions.

Finishing the letter, his face now crimson with unmasked fury, Neal stood. Shaking, he held his hand down to Kel. Confused, she looked at him, but when he shook his hand again, she grasped it as he pulled her to her feet. Without a word Neal kept hold of Kel's hand and towed her out of the building.

When they had reached the mess hall door, Neal finally let go of Kel. Turning, he said, "Please, stay here." With that he whirled around and bolted through the door, leaving her with no time to answer.

Before Kel could even really begin to wonder what was going on, Neal returned. Behind him, to Kel's immense surprise, was Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, knight and Knight Commander of the King's Own guard.

"Kel!" The big knight's shout echoed through the enclosure, reverberating in their ears. Sweeping her up in a hug he continued, "It's so good to see you here! Buri and I couldn't wait until you arrived!" As he put Kel back on the ground, a solemn gravity crossed his features.

"Neal said you needed help."

Looking at her former knight master, Kel couldn't believe how much just seeing him had raised her spirits. She had missed the big man, and seeing him was almost like seeing her father, because he cared for her like she was his own.

Before Kel could say anything, Neal stopped her. With a hissed, "Not here," he led them to another section of the fort. Kel was just about fed up with following her friend around, but she knew he had his reasons, even if he was being annoying with all the secrecy.

With a sigh, Kel looked at Neal, "We were just here." The infirmary loomed above them again, imposing in its size.

"Yes, I know," Neal laughed, "It's the best place for the coming discussion."

Giving Neal a good-natured shove, Kel led the way into the building. Back in the room where she had found Neal and Duke Baird, Kel finally showed Raoul the letter from King Jonathan.

His face giving away no hint to his emotions, Raoul read. When he finished he slowly and deliberately folded the letter before handing it back to Kel. With a calm demeanor he asked, "Have you even bothered to look at the other papers yet?"

Even Kel could not hold back a small smile at this. Raoul knew her too well, and he knew that when something upset Kel she did nothing else until she had remedied the problem. With a shake of her head, Kel told him no.

"I figured as much," A quick flick of his wrist and a quiet laugh told Kel he would like to see them. Unfolding them as she placed them in his hand, she saw the writing was of a different style than that of the letter.

Kel could tell that Raoul had noticed this too. As he quickly scanned the sheets, reading only parts, his laugh deepened. "Well, mark me very impressed and ship me to Carthak!"

Intrigued, Kel took the papers as Raoul kept laughing. Neal, standing a little behind Raoul, came to sit with Kel as she began to read. As his jaw dropped open in surprise Kel began to read it on her own.

Finishing the papers and setting them aside, Kel calmly waited until the laughter had subsided. With a serene, calm face she said, "Well, I bet that would have astounded our King."

Raoul rose up and gave Kel a friendly slap on the shoulder, "I bet it would have, but then again, a little surprise wouldn't hurt Jon." Standing in front of Kel, he crouched until he was face-to-face with her, "The only thing I can say about that letter of his is to tell you that even though he sounds like an ogre, he really is a decent man."

"Yes sir, that is also what Lord Wyldon told me," Kel looked down, unsure of how to phrase her next question. Although she didn't want Raoul to think she was whining, she had to ask, "Why… Why does it seem as though he hates me so?"

She needn't have worried about Raoul's reaction to her question, she could see the understanding in his eyes, "Well Kel, that is a, a difficult question." He moved until he was sitting beside her, then continued, "Jon, he's a hard man to understand. He has had to go through things we've never even dreamed of."

He paused for a moment, deep in thought, "You also can't forget the fact that he is a ruler. I know I've told you that rulers are seldom nice people."

At this Kel nodded, he had told her that very thing when she was a squire. After watching her for a moment, Raoul continued. "So the thing is Kel, I don't think he hates you, I think… Well, it's hard to put into words."

Neal, who had been standing somewhat forgotten near the doorway, gave voice to his own opinion. "What I think Raoul is trying to say is that although the King is harsh, he is only doing what he feels needs to be done. He may not like it, but he knows he has to do it because of the office he holds."

"That's it. Neal is right Kel, that is what I wanted to say. Does that help?" Raoul stood, and offered Kel a hand up.

She took it, and as he pulled her to her feet Kel said, "Yes, thank you."

Raoul smiled as he spoke, "Alright then, what say we go out and greet the rest of our friends? And may I remind you that you never call me sir?"

When Raoul had mentioned friends, Kel's body began to heat as she thought of Dom. With an unintelligible sigh she said to Raoul, "I would like that, but right now I must see to something else, if you don't mind. Sir," she added with a hint of laughter.

Raoul cuffed the side of her head lightly, "Look! Our Kel's turned pert!" Smiling, he told her, "I'll see you around, both Buri and I have been anxious to have you here for the wedding."

With a smile and a nod to both Neal and Raoul, Kel headed out. She wanted to have that discussion with Yuki.

---------------

Okay, I'll tell you that Queen Thayet is the one who wrote the orders for Kel. I didn't get time to put those in right now, but next chapter, yes.

I'm sorry I didn't update over the weekend, but my niece was born, I didn't have time. Sorry!

Again, to all my reviewers, thanks! It helps.

Sull89


	5. Chapter 5

Instead of going directly to see Yukimi, Kel took a side-trip to the stables. After that meeting with Dom and the conversations that followed, Kel hadn't had the chance to make sure Hoshi was properly stabled and cared for, and she owed it to her horse to make sure she was.

Entering the stables, Kel heard a quiet whinny. She made her way to Hoshi's stall and set the papers on the side of it, then let herself through the gate. Reaching into her pocket, Kel pulled out a small lump of sugar and held it for Hoshi. The horse took it as Kel looked her over, checking to make sure she had been brushed thoroughly, her horse blanket was clean, and that her tack had been cared for.

Hoshi and her things were in perfect condition, and Kel greatly appreciated whichever stable boy had done such good work. She figured if she could find out who it was, she would mention to Lord Wyldon what a fine job the boy had done.

"She's a beauty, your Hoshi," The voice surprised Kel, who had though there was no one else in the stables. When Kel turned around she found herself looking directly into the face of Alanna the Lioness. The Baroness of Pirate's Swoop had boosted herself onto the top of the stable wall, and was now eye-to-eye with Kel.

"Oh, thank you," Kel had been with Alanna before, but the Lioness had been one of her largest inspirations on the road to knighthood, and Kel was still somewhat in awe of her.

"It's good to know one as special as her has such a caring mistress," Alanna reached out and ran her hand across Hoshi's flank, "She reminds me of my first horse, Moonlight, and I could tell just by grooming Hoshi that you never allowed her to stay unkempt for long. When you came in here to make sure she had been stabled correctly, I knew you really were a fine knight in all aspects."

"You groomed Hoshi for me?" Alanna's nod punctuated Kel's heartfelt, "Oh, thank you!"

Alanna waved the courtesy away with a hand, "There's no need for that, I could tell you were… Busy." She jumped down from the wall, as the wind created by her movement knocking the papers off as well.

"Oops," With a laugh Alanna picked the documents up off the ground. Glancing at Hoshi's mistress, she could tell that Kel was unhappy with the knowledge that Alanna had seen her and Dom together like that.

Straightening, Alanna placed the papers in Kel's hand before leaning in and whispering, "Don't be ashamed you have found someone you like. Love isn't a bad thing, and on the road both you and I walk, it acts almost as a savior." With quick squeeze of Kel's shoulder the Lioness then walked out, leaving Kel alone with this new thought.

Yuki set the cup of green tea in front of Kel, then settled on the floor opposite the knight as she spread her single cream-and-blue kimono about her legs, setting her own cup on the low table between them.

Neal's "Yamani Love," as his friends had began to jokingly call Yuki, gestured to the arrangement of food before them. "Come Kel, eat! We can discuss any matter of things throughout the meal."

Looking at the food, Kel's mouth began to water. These were true Yamani delicacies set before her, some spiced with herbs that were indigenous to the Yamani Islands alone, not Tortallan copies of the Isles more famous dishes. She inclined her head to accept Yuki's offer, then place a few of the selections on her plate as Yuki did the same.

Biting into the first dish, Kel sighed in pleasure. She had forgotten just how much she loved this food, and its savory flavor made her hunger for more. Yuki's pleasure was evident on her face for just a brief moment, and Kel supposed she had missed the food of her homeland.

"Where did you get all this?" Kel asked as she continued eating, "It seems like it would be really hard to get here from Corus or Port Legann, and anyway, imported foods are expensive!"

Yuki smiled, "I made it, from scratch."

"Really?" Kel asked, truly interested, "What about the spices?" As she waited for Yuki to answer, Kel ferried another piece of food to her mouth, her stomach warming with every bite.

"I brought those from home, but everything else I forged from around here," Although to any normal person, Yuki exhibited no emotion, Kel could tell she was pleased with her accomplishment.

Kel knew how difficult it was to make some of this cuisine, and she respected the fact that Yuki could make them so well, "What was the occasion, if I may ask?"

"No occasion, really." Yukimi laughed, a rich sound that filled her chambers, "I thought Neal should try some, and I knew you would appreciate it also." Waving to the side of the table, where Kel saw some of the food under covers, Yuki finished, "I set a few things aside for him."

Thinking of how Neal would react to the new flavors, Kel smiled. Although the dishes weren't exactly hot, some had a taste most Tortallans found a bit more than peculiar. Looking to the dishes Yuki had set aside, Kel saw that her friend must have had the same idea in mind, as most of the food had that type of flavor.

"So," Yuki had pushed her plate away, but she kept hold of her tea as she reclined back on one arm, "This… Domitian of Masbolle?"

Kel, just as calm as Yuki, curled her legs to one side and leaned her elbows on the table as she took a sip of tea. "You know Yuki, I missed this tea more than I missed the food. I forgot how good it was."

Yuki's hand moved almost to quick to follow. A blur in the air followed by vibrations in the table finally showed Kel a _shukusen_,the pointed ends firmly implanted in the tabletop a mere foot from Kel's right elbow.

"None of that now," Yuki's eyes glittered. "You aren't changing the topic on me that easily," Kel reached over and traced one of the steel ribs running the length of the fan as Yuki continued, "We both know you need to talk."

"Well, you can't hurt a girl for trying," Kel shrugged. "Nice way to get attention, by the way."

"It didn't seem to startle you much, but then again, you're practically a Yamani anyway." She paused for a moment to laugh again, then said, "It worked really well with Neal."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, he was being- Wait! You're just trying to get me off-topic again!" Yuki plucked the _shukusen_ from the table with a snap and placed it back in her obi , "We're going to talk about you and Dom."

Kel held up her hands in a placating gesture, "Okay, okay, we talk."

"Good." Yuki took to reclining once more and said, "Neal told me that you two are unable to be together, and he told me why. Now, why would you allow yourself to get carried away if nothing can come of it?"

This was being pitiless with a vengeance! Kel was caught off-guard by the question, and she had no idea how to answer it. As she sat there, mute, Yuki leaned across the table and added something to Kel's tea from a pouch hooked to her obi.

Kel looked into her cup, where the powder had already dissolved, "What was that?"

"Something to help calm you, you're trembling." Gently Yuki reached out and placed her palm on Kel's forearm, "You can see why we need to talk."

Kel took a long draft from the cup, and almost immediately she felt a difference in her body. Her muscles, which had tensed up without her noticing, now relaxed and her head, which had begun to ache, lost its pain.

"Thanks Yuki. You're right," Kel finished the cup, and watched as Yukimi poured her another one. "I… I guess I really don't even know what happened. It was just- I saw him, and I forgot everything else."

"Do you know something?" Yuki bowed her head as she went on, "I've never told anyone this, but the first time I saw Neal, in the dining room when I went to ask for you, I felt the same way about him."

The quite Yamani looked up, "It was the most wonderful feeling I've ever had in my life. I still get it every time I'm with him." Here she stopped to take a sip of tea, "You know what it is Kel? It's called love."

"But… I can't love Dom! It won't work!" Deep within her heart though, Kel knew it was love, she'd known it was love for years.

"Can't? You don't mean that. There is nothing stopping you from loving him," Yuki reached out and set her cup on the table. "You mean you can't do anything with that love because of the stations both of you hold in life."

"I'll tell you something though, love is amazing. If you both truly love each other, a way to be together will reveal itself. It may be unexpected, or surprising, but it does exist," Gracefully, Yuki rocked back on her ankles, then rose to her feet as Kel opened her mouth.

"Yuki, thanks. I appreciate the time you took to talk with me," Kel also stood up, and was surprised when the Yamani ran around the table and gave her a hug. A small trickle of wetness hit Kel's shoulder, and it took her a moment to realize they were Yuki's tears.

"Goddess willing Kel, it'll all work out. You deserve it."

--------------

That took me a while to write, for some reason.

Yes, yes, I know, I didn't get to mention what the orders to Kel were, but I found the more interesting conversation to be between Yuki and Kel, and I wanted to get it in there. I will tell you what they are! I will not forget! Hehe, I'm sorry.

Okay, Merry Christmas and Peppermint Cheesecake to all! To those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!

Raoul and Buri's wedding should either be next chapter or the one after it. I have some cool ideas for that one. Yay!

Well, you know, R&R please!

Later, Sull89


	6. Chapter 6

That night, as Kel lay in bed, the words of Yuki and Alanna kept rolling through her head. She had put a lot of thought to them throughout the rest of the day, yet they were still an enigma to her.

"If you both truly love each other, a way to be together will reveal itself. It may be unexpected, or surprising, but it does exist," Yuki's words echoed strong in Kel's mind. Although it was a wonderful thought, Kel didn't see how it could be true, she and Dom were much too different. No matter how they would like to change that, they couldn't, a fact was a fact.

Restless, Kel rolled over. To her, there was no possible solution, no way for Yuki's words to come true. She lay still for a few minutes, wishing for sleep. When it wouldn't come Kel rolled out of bed, deciding to do something other than lay there and brood.

Looking around her room, Kel's eyes landed on her glaive. Silently, she dressed, then took her weapon from the rack and walked outside. The call of the midnight hour and the full moon greeted her as she went through the door.

Standing outside her room Kel stretched, then began a pattern dance. As her blade speeded up, Kel let her mind empty of all thought. The complex whirls, thrusts, and cuts of the dance seemed to melt her confusion away, and for a while the only thing she felt was the glory of being one with her weapon.

Staff under her arm, blade angled across her chest, Kel finished the dance with a thrust and sweep. Gently she wiped the sweat shine off her face, and walked back inside. Sitting on her bed she cleaned her glaive, and once again lost herself in activity for a few more moments.

Done with the task of tending to her weapon, Kel placed it back on the rack. She now realized that although the practice had helped to clear her mind, it put her in no mood for sleep. With a disgruntled sigh, she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"I might as well go over those orders. Now is as good a time as any to begin planning," she said quietly. Kel pulled the documents from a slot in the desk, setting the letter from King Jonathan aside and unfolding the other papers. Grabbing a blank sheet of parchment and a reed pen, she uncorked a bottle of ink, so she could note some of the more important matters.

Before Kel began to write, she reread the note at the top of the list and smiled. It seemed Queen Thayet didn't quite agree with her husband on this topic.

_Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan,_

_My lord, King Jonathan of Conte, has asked me to write out a list of orders for you. Although I knew he was upset with your actions, he did not specify what I was to tell you, so I was left to use my own judgment. I will say it now, I do not believe that what you did was wrong, so the orders I give you will not be considered a punishment by me, although my lord thinks they are. He did not look at them before he sent the messenger with these letters. _

_So, the list below this contains my orders to you, Keladry of Mindelan, to be carried out as soon as possible, to the fullest extent of your power. Do not shirk, and these will be the last you receive from Corus for some time. Fail, and more punishment will ensue._

_Truly,_

_Queen Thayet of Tortall_

Finishing with her notes an hour and a half later later, Kel smiled. It felt good to be done, and the work had also given her an incentive to sleep. Kel set the parchment aside to let the ink dry, then changed back into her night clothes.

Curling up in bed, her knees by her chin, Kel fell deep into a dreamless sleep.

OOO

Dawn was tinting the sky a delicate fawn pink when Kel awoke, feeling refreshed although she only had a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Getting up she arched her back, then wandered in the direction of the washroom. Finding a basin of warm water already there, Kel smiled. The servants never failed to make her comfortable.

Kel washed her face and neck, then brushed her teeth. With another stretch, she reentered her room, and wandered over to her desk. Picking up her list from the night before Kel read it over, to make sure the late night hadn't done anything funny to her judgment or comprehension of the orders.

_My orders from the Queen,_

_1.) I have to make sure the wedding of Raoul and Buri goes smoothly, as both are too important to have any problems arise._

_2.) Upon my return to New Hope, I am suppose to help Headwoman Franche and the other women in watching the young ones at least twice a moon._

_3.) The larders of New Hope are to be supplemented with more food provided by the crown, I have to send a wagon to collect the provender from Corus. _

_4.) Make sure New Hope is fortified for the coming winter season. If any supplies are needed, I am to send word to Fort Mastiff. If the request is within reason, they will see to it that I am provided with it._

It did make sense. That's good, thought Kel. Now that the ink was dry, she folded the parchment and placed it in the slot with the other papers, then shut her desk.

Looking out her window, Kel smiled as she began to dress. The wedding was today.

----------

'Twas short, I know. Sorry.

I hope everyone had a good Christmas/Holiday! I did! Yay!

Thanks for the reviews everybody. They keep me going when I think I suck at this writing thing. They're much appreciated!

I'll update as soon as I can, promise. I really want to get to the wedding. I have an IDEA!

I'll leave you all alone now, except to ask, R&R please! Okay, so that's not leaving you alone, but hey, what can you do.

Later!

Sull89


	7. Wedding Day: Morning

A beautiful sky greeted Kel as she walked out of the barracks. The sun had risen halfway, and its rays were playing out over the walls of Fort Steadfast, weaving through the small holes in the chinking of the log palisade, coloring the ground inside a myriad of browns and yellows.

Kel began to meander in the direction of the mess hall, always pausing to talk with the soldiers between her and her destination. Smiles, quick nods, and handshakes were exchanged as well as a few kind words.

Finally reaching the mess, Kel opened the door. As she stepped through it, she was greeted by a rousing and loud round of cheers, intermixed with a couple hoots and shouts.

"Kel!" With a violent thud, Kel's heart told her exactly who it was shouting her name. Turning toward the voice, Kel's sight affirmed that knowledge. A smiling, waving Dom was seated amide a group of Kel's other friends from the Own.

The smile on his face seemed a bit to warm for mere friends, but Kel was the only one who noticed it. For a brief moment, she felt utterly encompassed by a warmth she couldn't place, but would remember for the rest of her life.

Walking over to the table, Kel slid into a seat between Dom and Lerant. Before even looking at the former Kel said, "Hey Lerant, how's life with the Own going?"

The Eldorne man gave Kel an appraising look. After a moment the hard glare softened, and he replied, "Fine. It's going fine Mindelan."

Kel shot him a sticky-sweet smile. "That's good to know. I'm glad you're okay." After watching her for a moment, Lerant, now completely baffled by Kel, got up and took his tray to the servers.

Kel, happy her idea to move Lerant had worked, now turned to Dom. Neal's cousin once again turned on that smile of his, the one that seemed to be for Kel alone. Ever so slowly, as to be almost invisible, Dom dropped his hand until it was resting very near Kel's.

Her fingers tingling, Kel stared at that hand, so tantalizingly close to hers. Only a few inches separated their flesh, a few inches that would be so easy to span, yet at the same time seemed like such a momentous gap.

Conflicting thoughts ran through Kel's head. She wanted so badly to place her hand in Dom's, wanted to with her entire being, but she feared what would happen if she did. Uncertainty ruled her mind, but longing had begun to overrule it.

After an interminable amount of time, Kel finally looked away from his hand and into Dom's eyes. She saw a measure of uncertainty there too, but she also saw a bright, shining glow that called to something deep within her.

A grunt finally snapped Kel's attention towards the rest of her tablemates, whom she had completely forgotten about. Every single eye within view was fixed on the soldier and young knight, yet not another sound could be heard.

Although Kel's Yamani mask had been inexistent and forgotten only moments before, it now had complete control of her face. Slowly, she rose, and with a slight bow of her head to the assembled men, went to get her tray.

A few watched Kel as she moved, but most of the glances were fixed on Dom. He slowly colored under the stares, but he kept his vision firmly planted on his food. After a few more moments and furtive glances, the others slowly resumed their meals and discussions.

Gathering her tray from the servers, Kel caught a few knowing glances from them. Even though it felt rude to her, Kel could not meet their gazes, she just gathered her food and left.

Knowing her old seat would not be the place to sit now, Kel looked around for another one. As she looked, her eyes fell upon one of the people she desperately didn't want here. Looking at him, her Yamani mask almost fell.

Neal was sitting in the far corner, almost hidden by the edge of the serving table. His location gave him a fantastic view of the room though, and Kel could tell by the look on his face that he had seen it all.

He gestured with one hand, a signal for her to join him. After she sat, he leaned in and whispered, "I told you we still had to talk, and this proves more than anything that I'm right."

"Neal, I -" Kel began, but he cut her off in mid sentence with a serious, no-nonsense look. Standing, he called out, "Domitian, could you please spare a few moments away from your companions? I wish to talk with you."

Kel stiffened with visible shock, her anger toward Neal beginning to mount. What in the name of Mithros did he think he was _doing_? As she tried to stand, tried to do something, Kel found Neal beside her, with both hands firmly pressed against her shoulders.

Finding herself at an odd angle, unable to break Neal's hold without injuring him, Kel was forced to sit still, and watch as Dom excused himself, then made his way to the table.

Neal, his face livid, pointed to the seat across from Kel, silently ordering Dom down. The older man, with nary a look at his cousin, sat next to Kel instead. Without missing a beat, Neal grabbed another chair and wedged himself between the two already seated.

Dom calmly looked to Neal, then stood. Walking around the healer, he reached down and grabbed Kel's hand, then towed her out of the building without so much as a backwards glance.

-----------

Ack… I'd apologize to you right now, but I was told not to…

Well, I'll ask you to R&R please, and try to get chapter eight written sooner, and make it longer. I really will.

Sull


	8. Wedding Day: Afternoon

Dom's palm was rough against Kel's, the calluses caused by strenuous, hard work easily felt. As he dragged her out of her seat, Kel noticed that Dom's hand was sweaty and that his grip shook a little, as though he was nervous.

A thunderstruck Neal watched, seemingly too stunned to move, as his friend raced away, but the moment didn't last long. Jumping up, Neal charged after the two, only about thirty seconds behind.

Recklessly, Dom ran through the open mess hall door, Kel trailing by an arms length. Neal had a more difficult time leaving the building, as his fellow warriors had begun to congregate in front of the door right after Dom and Kel left, but he forced his way through the throng and gained the air outside just in time to see Kel whip around the corner of the infirmary, still following Dom.

"Trying to sneak onto my turf, are they? We'll see about that," Neal whispered as he continued the chase and headed towards the opposite end of the building, intent on cutting Dom and Kel off.

"Sir Meathead's still after us, isn't he Kel?" Dom asked. He had pulled Kel through the back door to the infirmary, and was now holding her in both arms as they stopped for a momentary breather.

Smiling, she replied, "I believe so, I think I saw him come out of the mess right before we went around that last corner." A small part of her laughed at the situation. Here she was, in the arms of one whom it seemed she had loved forever, yet it looked as though they were doing nothing more than making small talk about his relatives.

Well, we're just going to have to shake him off then, aren't we?" With a cunning smile, Dom grabbed Kel's hand again before taking off.

"That slug-brained, annoying, festering, rat of a cousin of mine!" Neal murmured as he reentered the gates of Fort Steadfast. How Dom had managed to give him the slip Neal did not know, but it was evident that he had.

Neal had scoured the entire fort, both inside and out, looking. It had taken him the better part of two hours to go everywhere he could think of, but luck wasn't with him, and he could find no trace either Kel or Dom.

Mumbling unintelligible, but most likely obscene, things under his breath Neal walked back into the mess hall. It was still about an hour until midday, but all he wanted was to sit and rest his head on a table.

Laughter drew his attention to the corner where he had been sitting earlier. After a quick glance and an angry growl, Neal dragged his aching body in the direction of what he hoped would be the last confrontation with these two he would have for a long while.

Full of the pleasant sensation of laughter, Kel looked up when she heard the door open. The laughter died slightly in her throat as she saw Neal standing there with a look of pure chagrin on his face, and she knew this time there would be no escape.

Neal saw the look of momentary surprise in Kel's eyes as she glanced up. With purposeful strides, he closed the distance between them in a few quick steps, and claimed a chair between Dom and the door.

Deliberately and without any hurried movement, Dom turned until he was looking directly at Neal. A sigh, followed by a quick flick of Neal's head, led to the three of them leaving the mess hall, to get away from prying ears and prying eyes.

Feeling a bit forlorn at the prospect of the coming discussion, but knowing it did have to be done, Kel led the way to the barracks situated by the east wall.

Standing in front of the open window, she turned her face west, toward the distant, invisible ocean and into the slight breeze as she waited for Neal to begin.

"Kel…" Even after all this time, Neal still seemed to have trouble figuring out what to say. A moment passed, and Kel heard Neal turn to his cousin, "Dom, um… Why?"

"Why what?" Dom's voice was edged in ice as he spoke.

Kel, feeling overwhelmed already, had to pull in a cry. As quiet as she had tried to be, Neal heard. It seemed to stiffen his resolve, as he said, "Dom, you told me yesterday that you would never hurt Kel. Well, look at her now."

Upset beyond words, and stunned almost to tears, Kel felt completely lost. It seemed as though her world, which had moments before been so amazing, was now tumbling down about her, and she had no control over it.

Dom moved until he was standing behind Kel. Gently, he reached up, placed a hand on her left shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. In response, Kel leaned her head down until it was resting on his hand. It was then she gave way to a flood of tears.

"Kel, no." Neal, distressed, tried to reach out and comfort her. With a shrug, she kept him at bay and then turned fully into Dom's hold. The solider encompassed her with his arms, and held her head to his chest as she wept.

Neal was taken aback by this, and he wasn't sure what to do. A conversation he had hoped would solve the last of his problems was now turning into just the beginning of them.

---------------

Day gave way to a gorgeous torch lit night. The bright, blindingly pure, silver moon was full and shining, lending to the earth a pearly glow. The night was clear, stars glinting in all their celestial glory, winking like nothing so much as thousands of eyes all gathered to watch the coming proceedings. It was the perfect night for a K'miri wedding.

A small three-tiered dais sat in front of the main gate, with a podium situated in the center. Chairs surrounded it in a semi-circle, with space left for two isles that ran parallel to the dais from opposite directions, then joined together and turned, running straight to the base.

The open paths were strewn with petals of red poppies and white roses, K'miri symbols for the joining of both blood and soul, forever, between two people. Covering the wood dais was a pure white silk cloth, with fine embroidery done around the edges in intertwining red and white.

The stage was set.

Kel walked out of her room, dressed as a knight in her finest armor, newly scoured and buffed, with a polished Griffin resting in its leather sheath at her left hip. Her hazel eyes were level, but a hint of excitement was visible in their depths.

A light touch on her elbow caused Kel to turn around. Neal was standing there, clothed as Kel in dress armor, with a strikingly attractive Yuki clasped tight to his right side, and a huge smile plastered across his features. He offered Kel his left arm, which she laughed at, then accepted. The three of them then proceeded to meandered toward the door, talking animatedly the whole way.

Outdoors, they headed to some of the seats set close to the dais where the ceremony would take place. The torches and sky bathed the entire fort in more than enough light to see everything with clarity, it was a perfect night.

People were coming out of many buildings, all headed for the seats. Their clothing was either a military dress uniform or a formal outfit, depending. In a short span of time all the chairs were filled, and a few stragglers were still left standing around the edges.

The moon was fifteen minutes away from it zenith when a horn call shot through the air. An expectant hush settled over the crowd, and all attention turned to the back two paths.

Raoul appeared at the foot of the right path. The lord of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak was in full knight regalia, his complete suit of plate armor polished so much that it caused the moonlight to leave a reflective haze around his form.

A large broadsword hung at Raoul's left hip, suspended by a baldric that cut diagonally across his chest from the right shoulder. A double edged war ax was clipped to his opposing hip, and a mace was wedged into his belt at the small of his back. All of the weapons were live, and they shone almost as much as his armor.

His eyes were fixed on the end of the path directly across from him. The door by the end of it opened, and a collective gasp arose as Buri stepped out.

* * *

Haha, yea, you know, I love Neal right to bits, I really do, but he always seemed a tiny bit pompous. Just a tiny bit. That's why Dom ignored him at the end of the last chapter, and he had a little trouble in this one, but I really do love him. He's a good guy.

Well, you know, I'll ask for the usual R&R. I love all my reviewers! (Not like that, but you know what I mean.) So, yea, read and review please!

Later, Sull89


	9. The Wedding

Buri slowly stepped onto the edge of the path. A few petals drifted up in the breeze caused by her movement, to rest on her feet for a brief moment before slipping off with her next step.

Gracefully, with only the sounds of ruffled cloth and nocturnal insects to accompany her, Buri made her way up the isle. The K'mir moved with measured steps, her eyes never leaving Raoul's.

Playful winds picked up, whirling the red and white petals about Buri's form. Her white, mid-calf length skirt, shining with red trim, fluttered against her legs, the fabric outlining the top of the black leather boots she wore.

Vibrant red, her tunic-like top embroidered in white caressed Buri's upper body, showing off her curves. Tight at the top, it then flared out at the waist and fell to her thighs. A black leather belt rested on her hips, with two sheathed daggers clipped to the right side, their handles wrapped with red and white thread.

A birch bow was slung across her shoulders, the grip wrapped with red and white cord. Over the top of her right shoulder arrowheads could be seen, all fletched with swan feathers.

The colors highlighted Buri's dark skin, making it glow. Her hair, pinned up in traditional K'miri style, framed her face perfectly, and drew attention to her eyes.

Although the rest of her was elegant, no one missed how glorious Buri's eyes shone. Faintly outlined with kohl, their shape was well defined. A light coat of white covered her eyelids, making the brown in her eyes stand out all the more. Raoul's gaze was riveted to them.

Her lips were ruby red, full, and smiling like their would be no tomorrow. Reaching the end of her path and joining arms with Raoul, she turned along with him to continue their walk to the dais.

A robed and hooded Mithran priest stood behind the altar, a priestess of the Goddess next to him. As Buri and Raoul ascended the dais steps, the priest swept back his hood to reveal a young man in his early-twenties, with level gray eyes and long, red-brown hair.

Murmurs arose from the crowd at the appearance of the priest. Mithran initiates as young as he were almost unheard of, and regarded by most as legend. It surprised people to find him here.

Ringing filled the air, returning the people's attention to the others standing on the dais. The priestess lowed her hands, and the sound stopped. With a nod to her fellow religious, she proclaimed in a strong voice, "Gathered are we to witness the joining of two souls and two hearts, eternal in the eyes of our Great Mother Goddess."

The priest echoed, "Gathered are we to witness the joining of two souls and two hearts, eternal in the eyes of the Almighty Mithros."

Thus, the ceremony had begun.

The people gathered watched in amazement. The aging priestess and young priest worked together flawlessly, moving some of the more tenderhearted maidens to tears, and giving even the most battle-hardened soldiers reason to sniff.

Without all the manner of pomp and circumstance that were a part of most weddings, this one seemed that much more glorious. The intertwined voices of the holy drifted up into the midnight sky, strong with purpose.

They spoke of devotion and care. They spoke of understanding and strength. They spoke of support and respect. Most importantly, they spoke of unconditional love. As the rite proceeded, their words became inflected with an austere ambiance that flowed throughout the undercurrent of their tone.

Buri and Raoul stood with hands clasped and eyes closed, absorbing every individual word as it reached them. Raoul gave Buri's hand a squeeze, a small bit of assurance. She returned the gesture just as the priest and priestess' voices faded away.

Opening their eyes, they were confronted by the piercing gaze of the priestess. With an almost imperceptible flick of her wrist, the woman allowed a thin band of gold and white metal to fall from her sleeve into her hand.

As she reached out towards the girl in front of her, she intoned, "Buriram Tourakom, of the K'mir, do you swear by all gods, both great and small, and especially in the name of our Great Mother Goddess, to be a loyal and loving wife to the man, Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, whose hand is now clasped in yours?"

Trembling slightly, Buri reached out to accept the ring being held out to her as without a moments hesitation, she replied, "I do."

The ring warm in her fingers, Buri held it as the priest turned to Raoul.

From his habit he pulled a silver and red ring, holding it out to Raoul as he said, "Lord Raoul, of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, do you swear by all gods, both great and small, and especially in the name of the Almighty Mithros, to be a loyal and loving husband to the woman, Buriram Tourakom of the K'mir, whose hand is now clasped in yours?"

His voice rang strong as he said, "I do."

A smile finally crinkled the priestesses weathered face as she watched Buri and Raoul slip the shining rings on one another's fingers. When they finished, and together with the priest, she said, "We now pronounce you lord and lady, husband and wife, forever in the eyes of the gods and the people."

Raoul gently took Buri into his arms. With a swift heave, he lifted her from her feet and pressed his lips to hers. Fiery passion whipped through the two of them as they held the kiss, and the crowd went wild.

-----------

Laughing with joy for her friends, Kel didn't notice the woman who had come to stand behind the podium along with the two already there. When she saw Neal go still however, she saw what he was looking at and she froze too.

Queen Thayet swept out her hand in a placating gesture at all those bowed before her, "Please, everyone. There is no need for this, none at all. I came for the same simple reason as all of you, no more." Every wedding attendee was in a supplicant position, greeting their monarch, but she flapped her hands at them in an effort to get them to rise.

Buri stood dumbstruck for a few moment before saying, "Thayet! What are you doing here? I thought you had vital matters that needed immediate attention!"

"I do Buri. That's why I'm here. You didn't think I'd miss this for anything in all of the Eastern Lands, did you?" Thayet smiled, "Buri, you're the best friend I've ever had, and for me, being at your wedding is a vital matter. Jon can survive without me for a couple weeks."

"Thayet, thank you."

The Queen shook her head, "C'mon Buri, none of that. Besides, this ceremony isn't over yet, we do have to finish it."

"Isn't over yet… What do you mea-" Buri's words trailed off in understanding as she saw the thin dagger Thayet drew from her sleeve.

The priest and priestess stepped back into the shadows as Thayet strode forward. In a strong, echoing voice she proclaimed, "In the name of the Four Horse Lords and the K'mir tribesmen of Sarain, I Queen Thayet of Tortall, design to witness the wedding of this man and woman standing before me with a blood pledge."

She flashed the dagger in the air, "With this blade I would bind these two in heart, soul, and blood, forever. Who among you would witness such a thing?"

Immediately, every hand in the fort went up. Smiling, Thayet looked around at the assembled as she chose her people. After a flick of the dagger at each person, she ended with a group of six assembled around her.

Gravely, she drew each person close to watch as she made a shallow cut along both Raoul and Buri's right wrist. Grabbing their arms right above the cut, she pushed their wrists together and allowed six combined drops to fall on top of the podium, where they condensed to form a solid spot of color.

After the last bit had fallen she pulled their wrists apart and whistled. Out of the closest building came Dom, a bundle of light bandages in his hold. With a nod to Thayet, he began to wrap Buri's cut.

_So that's where he's been all evening_, Kel thought with an inner smile. _It figures he'd be in on this secret, when the rest of us didn't even have a clue_.

Thayet's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Kel, here," Thayet pointed to a line with an eagle feather quill, "sign please." Kel took the quill and placed her signature on the paper, below Alanna's, Wyldon's, and Neal's. When she finished, Lerant signed below her, and Owen below him.

"One signature for one drop. The ritual is complete." Thayet blew on the ink to dry it, then rolled up the paper. "Horse Lords and K'mir, witness this deed as done!"

The booming roll of thunder was heard overhead once. Letting loose a long, bloodcurdling war cry, both Buri and Thayet reveled in this sign from above, written down in K'mir legend as the best omen one could ever receive.

----------

After sharing one more long, sweet kiss with Raoul that was accompanied by much cheering and whistling, Buri walked over to Thayet. With a huge smile, Thayet wrapped Buri in a tight embrace, then held her at arms length.

"I've missed you during this war, my friend," Thayet reached into the front of her dress and pulled something out, keeping it clutched tight to her chest with one hand. "When I get so wrapped up in everything, and I feel overwhelmed, all I can think of is how you've always been there to help me."

"I want you to have this," Thayet put out her hand and uncurled her fingers. Resting in her palm was a thin silver chain, and an oval locket.

"Thayet… But this, this is yours… It was left to you." Buri, stunned, gave her head a small shake. "I can't take it."

A genuine smile of empathy crossed Thayet's elegant features. "Buri, I want you to have it. It's the best thing I can offer you on this amazing night, and I feel it's the most proper too."

Letting the locket and chain fall to the tips of her fingers, Thayet undid the clasp and fastened it around Buri's right wrist, the same one that held the cut made only moments earlier.

"It's yours now."

Buri's eyes were over bright as she carefully opened the lockets hasp. Within it a few strands of hair were clipped to one side, and a small patch of deerskin cloth covered the other.

"Are you sure…" Buri's voice, full of emotion, trailed off as she continued to look at the locket.

"Yea Bu, I'm sure." Thayet wrapped Buri's right hand in both of hers, "I think both our mothers would approve of their last tokens being in your possession now."

Buri wrapped Thayet in a massive hug before whispering, "Thank you."

----------

"It's three-thirty in the morning," Kel whispered with a sigh as she flopped into bed. The ceremony had been amazing, and the small reception afterwards was great, but now the late hours had caught up to Kel, and she was completely ready to go to sleep.

With a smile still on her face as she thought of the happiness that was so evident between her former knight-master his new wife, Kel drifted off into the peaceful realm of dreams.

----------

The next morning was well advanced before Kel woke up. Startled at seeing the large amount of sunlight that poured through her window, when usually there was none, Kel jumped up out of bed, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

As her head cleared, Kel laughed at herself. _Well, yea, _she thought, _I didn't go to bed until well after midnight last night, of course I woke up later than usual._ Splashing water on her face before she dressed in a light tunic and breeches, Kel finally got the last vestiges of sleep to flee her mind.

Going outside, Kel noted the position of the sun in the sky. It was about half-way to its zenith, and shining down with a fierce intensity. Looking around, she noticed Dom standing above the portcullis, presumably taking his stand at watch.

Seeing him up there, helping to keep everyone safe, warmed her even more that the sun. With a smile, she walked to the nearest set of steps.

Dom heard her approach, and turned slightly. When his eyes met hers, they both smiled as without a word exchanged, she came to stand next to him. The next two hours they spent in silence, keeping watch together, and taking peace in one another's sheer presence.

After his watch, Dom escorted Kel down to the grounds. With a radiant grin on his face he asked, "So you forgave Meathead?" As he waited for her answer, Dom stepped just a bit closer to Kel's side.

"Yeah. He's been my friend for so long, and I know he wasn't doing it to be spiteful, he did it because he cares," Kel paused to wrap a strand of hair around one finger as she thought. "I don't think I could ever find another friend so faithful as he. I love Neal like a brother, and I always will. Being mad at him is something I can't do for long."

Catching Dom's potent glance, Kel whispered, "I said another _friend_ so faithful."

Dom glanced around furtively. Seeing no one in view, he grabbed Kel in a swift but strong hug, "I know what you mean." With that and a small wave, he then strode off.

Kel stood stock still for a long moment before her legs would obey the command to move.

Wondering what she was going to do the hour between now and lunch, and not exactly sure if she even wanted to go to the mess hall today, Kel walked outside. Deciding to go sit by the nearest river for a while, to think, she set her course and headed out.

Reaching the river bank, Kel looked for a flat rock to sit on. As she wandered around a bend, she came face to face with the Mithran priest who had helped to marry Raoul and Buri not twenty-four hours earlier.

Startled, Kel uttered a small _oh_, before bowing to the man standing before her.

With a kind hand and a warm smile, he lifted her by one arm. Kel noticed then that his habit's hood was down, signifying he was not on spiritual business. In a pleasant, light baritone voice, he said, "It's alright, there's no need."

Standing close to him, Kel noticed that he was only a hand-span of inches taller than her, with a muscular build. Returning his smile she replied, "Thanks."

"No problem." It was as he said this Kel realized how young he actually was. In her experience, most priests were stuffy old men, with no sense of humor. Kel could tell that this particular priest wasn't like that at all. _There might be no difference in age between the two of us, _she thought. _He really is young for an initiate!_

"I'm Solan, by the way. Mithran Initiate of the Light Solan the Third to be exact, but I don't really like the title. Call me Solan, please." He held out a hand, "You are?"

Kel grasped his hand in a firm shake. It was rough and calloused, unlike what she had expected, "Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, but everybody calls me Kel."

You're the famed Lady Knight!" Solan asked, astonished. "I never thought I'd meet you face to face!"

"Oh no, you're probably thinking of Alanna the Lioness, she's the famous one." Kel let go of his hand, "I'm just another knight."

"No Lady Keladry, I mean you."

"Why me? And, just Kel, please." Kel shook her head, "I've done nothing worth acknowledgment."

Solan gave her an exasperated look. "Nothing worth acknoledgm…" He sighed, "Excuse me Kel, but you stopped Blayce the Gallan and destroyed all his killing machines. You saved an untold number of lives." He grabbed her hand again and gave it a warm squeeze. "I'd say that's worth a lot of acknowledgment."

"Thanks, but I only did what I had to." Kel looked down, "I needed to save my people."

"That's what makes you even more renowned, the fact that you didn't do it for glory." Solan shifted position so he could look into her face better, "You did it because you care about those who look to you for guidance, unlike many other nobles."

"I still don't think I'm famous, but, thanks again… Solan."

A bright smile passed across his features as he sat on the nearest rock.

* * *

Yay, another chapter done! Makes me happy, it does. Hehe, now, on to writing the next one! Well, R&R this one please! Thanks!

Sull


	10. Chapter 10

Solan's smile grew handsome and warm as a dimple appeared above his right cheek. His teeth, which were a pristine white, showed between parted lips as he grinned up at Kel.

He swept out a hand, "Please, join me, will you?"

Watching as Kel looked around for another place to sit, and seeing that she could not find one, Solan moved over. The rock he perched on was large enough to sit both of them with ease.

"I hope you do not think I am being too forward, but you can sit here." He patted the rock at his side, "If you want, that is."

Kel returned his smile. "Thanks," was all she said as she sat down.

Underneath his habit, Solan crossed one ankle over his opposite thigh as he turned to face Kel. With flowing ease, he reclined back on one arm and said, "Even if you don't agree, I know you are a legend."

Raising a hand as Kel opened her mouth to refute what he had said, Solan effectively stopped her. "We'll probably never agree on the subject, I can tell as much already. So why don't we talk about something else?"

Kel pulled a few errant strands of hair away from her face before replying, "Such as?"

"Oh, I don't know." Raising his hand with a Player's dramatic flourish he added, "I shall wait for you to procure the substance required for us to continue our potent exchange of thoughts."

With a laugh, Kel gently gave Solan a small push. As he rocked to the side, realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _I just shoved a Mithran Initiate. That so _can't_ be good!_ Pulling back her hand as though she had just touched a hot iron, Kel let loose a little shiver.

Without knowing that Kel thought she had just committed a horrible sin, Solan let loose a throaty chuckle and pushed her back. Unprepared for it, his thrust almost knocked Kel off the rock, but she reached out and grabbed his arm just in time to save herself.

Still laughing, Solan helped Kel upright. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think you'd go so far!"

Looking into his face as he said this, Kel now felt completely at ease with the man next to her, as though she'd known him her entire life. She wasn't exactly sure how, but she knew they'd just become fast friends.

OOO

They returned to the fort together, after a lengthy discussion by the river bank that was basically about everything and nothing.

During that talk Kel learned that Solan had become an initiate at seventeen, making him the youngest in over three centuries. He told her, that by following in the footsteps of his grandfather, the late Master Si-Cham, he was fast on his way to becoming the Chief of the Masters, presiding over the Mithran Cloisters in the City of Gods.

In exchange for his tale, Kel told him of her life, how she had become the first know female page in a century and after eight long, hard years, finally earned her shield. She also told him some of the lesser know details about her run-in with Blayce the Gallan, as he enlightened her about what exactly it took to gain initiate, then Master, status.

His interest in her chronicle was as evident as Kel's had been when he was the one talking. Both seemed enthralled with the opposite, listening with rapt attention whenever the other spoke.

They entered the fort just after the sun had sank below the western wall. As a flushed Yuki came running out of headquarters, long hair streaming out behind her, Kel realized that she had been outside since eleven that morning, and she hadn't told anyone where she was going.

"Kel! Why must you always vanish like that?" Yuki stood, hands akimbo and head shaking as she finished, "We should collar you."

"I'm sorry Yuki, I am," Kel placed a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder. "I never meant to be gone this long, but I got wrapped up in something." Letting go of Yuki, Kel reached back to grab Solan's hand and pull him forward, so she could introduce him to the Yamani.

Startled when her fingers could find nothing more than air, Kel whipped around. Solan was no where to be seen, and in the hard-packed dirt of the ground Kel couldn't see his footprints..

"Well, that's weird…" Kel mumbled. With a shrug she turned back to Yuki, and said, "There was someone here I wanted you to meet, but, I don't know where he went."

"What'd you mean, 'Someone you wanted me to meet?'" Yuki gave Kel an unusual look, "I didn't see anyone with you."

"What, really?" Crossing her arms underneath her chest, Kel asked, "Are you sure?"

A confused Yuki began to tap her foot on the ground, "Yes Kel. The only one I saw was you."

"Oh… He must have left right after we came through the gate, before you saw me." Kel heaved another shrug, "I guess I'll just introduce you later."

Yuki copied Kel's shrug, "Okay."

Before turning to leave, Kel inquired, "Did you need anything else?"

"No, we were just worried about you, that's all."

Kel shook her head, "Alright, thanks."

OOO

"That food was good," Kel said with a contented sigh as she flopped back onto her bed. "I needed it, too."

Solan's disappearance still confused Kel, but she tried not to put too much thought into in. He was a grown man and a Mithran Initiate, he knew what he was doing. She would see him again sooner or later.

After sitting up to blow out the candle by her bedside, Kel fell back into a sweet, dream-laden sleep.

OOO

A quiet voice outside her door roused Kel from her slumber. Slowly, as to not make a lot of noise, Kel rose from her bed and dressed as she tried to listen.

After a few moments, Kel sighed. It seemed that her room was too well insulated for her to hear through its walls. Following some thought she figured that it was for the best anyway, because she really didn't need to eavesdrop on anyone.

Kel looked outside; the sun was just beginning to rise. Still moving softly, to ensure that the people outside her room wouldn't hear her, Kel finished preparing for the day.

It wasn't long after Kel completed her morning routine, minus glaive exercises, that the strange voices outside melted away into silence. Although the sounds themselves hadn't bothered her, Kel was relieved they stopped. Something about it made her uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure what.

"I'm just being paranoid," she whispered. Now that she didn't have to worry about being quiet, Kel plucked her glaive down from the wall and began her morning pattern dance.

Muscles tingling pleasantly, Kel cleaned her glaive and then placed it back on the weapons rack. After stretching once more, she headed outdoors, intent on getting some more food.

The mess hall was bustling with activity, the soldiers all trying to get food. Kel skillfully wound her way among all the bodies, making her way towards one specific table.

After a particularly tight squeeze between two men, Kel finally reached the table she was after. With a laugh, she reached down and plucked the toast out of his hand, then placed it in her mouth.

With a sly smile she finished off the toast, "Thanks Neal."

Neal treated Kel to a disdainful sniff, "Some people think highly of themselves, stealing a poor mans toast."

Laughing, Kel plopped down in a chair beside Neal. "You say that a lot, you know?" She helped herself to a piece of his ham as she waited for him to reply.

"You evil girl-child!" Neal roared, "I need my food! You can't have it!"

For amusement, Kel took another piece of his ham.

"EVIL!" With that, Neal grabbed his plate and tried to hug it to his chest, but only succeeded in spilling some of his meal onto the floor. Stunned, a forlorn look came over his face, "Say nay, say nay! Oh please, say nay! My nourishment! My life sustaining victuals! They have been sullied by the horror of the ground and evil females!"

Kel rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Neal, you goof, you'll survive." Taking his plate from his hands, she set it back on the table, "You still have plenty of food, you didn't loose _that_ much."

Standing, she clapped him on the back of the shoulder, "You always have been one for dramatics, you always will be, I suppose." She slid her hand off his shoulder, "I'll share my food with you."

As Neal mumbled that she had better, Kel once again wound her way through the room, headed for the servers.

Reaching them, Kel smiled in good morning as she gathered her tray and worked her way down the line. Coming to the end, Kel's smile widened as she saw who it was standing there.

"Solan, I wondered where you went! Kel walked up to him, "You just… vanished, yesterday."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that Kel. I had just remembered that I had urgent business to attend to, it had slipped my mind while I was talking to you." He turned his head away, "Please, forgive me?"

Surprised at his words, Kel said, "Of course Solan! Why would I be mad, it's not like I'm your keeper or anything."

"Oh, right." With that Solan gathered up his tray and wandered out of the building, leaving a recurrently confused Kel behind.

Unsure of what had just happened, Kel snatched up her tray and walked back to Neal. The healer's forlorn look had been replaced with a yearning for the food on Kel's tray.

Setting her tray down and laughing as Neal immediately went for her toast, Kel tried to put Solan and his baffling antics from her mind.

* * *

That would be Chapter 10, done! Yay! I'm listing to the Opening Theme of Xenosaga II as I finish this, and I really like that song. (A bit of useless information, that) Well, I'll get started on Chapter 11, and ask everybody to read and review Chapter 10!

Oh, and Solan's name I made up from a mix between **Jennyvre Moss**'s _Capalan_, and **megster**'s _Solom. _Just so you all know. Thanks to everyone who gave me a suggestion!

Sull

P.S.

To Phanogyph, I don't think I'm TP's clone, not that I'd care if I was, she's cool, but I don't think I am… No, I'm just me, but I think my writing style has been influenced be her somewhat, because I do read a lot of her stuff. Thanks though!

HeartKel you're right, Kel doesn't have to hide it anymore, but, well, I can't tell you the but as it would be a spoiler, but trust me, there is a reason they don't show that sort of thing in front of people.


	11. Chapter 11

Her food now gone, most of it having been shoved down Neal's ever-hungry gullet, Kel leaned back in her chair and cradled the back of her head in her hands.

Watching with a smile as Neal looked around for any food he might have missed Kel said, "One would never think you were a twenty-five-year-old man with a wife, and the oldest son of a ducal house, the way you hoard food as though you'll never get it again."

Neal brushed off her remark with, "Ah, but it is my seemingly foolish and carefree nature that confuses those whom would attempt to injure me. Their puzzlement is what then gives me ample enough time to harm them first."

"What do you mean, 'Seemingly foolish?'" Kel laughed, "You are one-hundred percent pure."

As Neal put down the small piece of bread he had found on the corner of his plate, a disdainful sniff was his only reply.

OOO

"Buri!"

The K'mir female turned around at the sound of her name. Opening her arms, she pulled Kel into a hug as the knight walked up to her, "Hey Kel, it's good to see you!"

"You too Buri." Kel returned the hug, "Your wedding was amazing."

"Thanks." Buri let go of Kel and gestured for her to follow. As they walked Buri said, "It meant a lot to me that you would be there, and help like you did."

"Buri, I felt privileged to be able too." Kel increased her pace until she was could turn and see Buri's face clearly, "I mean it."

The smile that warmed Buri's features was all Kel needed for a reply.

Kel fell in behind Buri as she made her way through a door. Coming out of the sunlight and into the darkened room, Kel's eyes took a moment to adjust.

Before her vision had cleared completely, Kel felt her feet leave the ground as she was swept up into a large hug by her former knight-master. He whirled her around in a circle once, and then set Kel back on her feet.

He then pulled Buri in close as a huge grin covered his features, "Kel! It's really good to see you!" He stopped as Buri nudged him in the ribs and gave him a look. With a cackle, Raoul pressed his lips against hers, and then said, "It is good to once again have you close to me, my love." He kissed her again for effect, and then looked back at Kel.

"I'm really glad you made it to the wedding." Raoul's sincerity shone in his eyes as he finished, "You were one of the ones I wanted there most."

"Thanks Raoul." Kel broke into a large smile, "I've missed you. We never really got to talk, that first day I was here."

"I know." Without so much as a single grunt of effort, Raoul picked Buri up off her feet and carried her into the next room, "C'mon Kel, we'll sit down and catch up on things."

Stifling a laugh at the antics of the two newlyweds, Kel followed them into an office and joined them at the large table situated in the center of the room. Raoul propped his feet up on an empty chair and wrapped one arm around Buri's shoulders, pulling her close. His other hand he let rest on the table, loosely balled up.

"So Kel, how are things back at New Hope going?"

"Really good sir," She hid a smile behind her hand at Raoul's raised eyebrow, knowing it was the 'sir' that had caused it. "Our harvest gave us a bountiful yield, and it is all in storage. The fortifications are strong, and we have plenty of willing and able people to defend them," Kel put her chin in the palm of one hand, "We are well prepared for the coming winter."

"Very good, Lady Keladry." Raoul grabbed her shoulder in a firm, assuring grip, "I knew you would make an excellent commander, and you are."

Flattered by his compliment, Kel said aloud, "It was all because of you and your help," Inwardly though, she was asking herself, _What is it with people telling me I'm famous or important lately? I don't know where they get these ideas!_

Knowing that she couldn't form an answer to that question, Kel let it slide without further thought, instead turning her mind back to the conversation at hand.

For the next forty-five minutes Kel, Raoul, and Buri caught up on everything they had missed. As she talked and laughed with her former knight-master, Kel came to fully realize how much she had missed him.

He had always seemed like a second father to her, and he still did. He listened attentively whenever she spoke, and he had advice for her whenever she asked. Buri treated Kel as an equal, and talked with her as such.

Buri had just reclaimed her seat after getting up to gather drinks for the three of them when a rapid knock sounded at the door. Raoul, with a curious look on his face, got up to answer it.

He rushed back into the room shortly after, "Buri, Kel, I'm sorry, but I have to go!" He then ran into another room, and came back out carrying his broadsword and an axe.

Buri stepped in front of her husband, slowing him down. "Lord Raoul, what is the problem? You know I'll help."

He stopped, and a look of semi-anguish crossed his features. "Buri, I'm sorry," He clipped the axe to his belt, "I can't really say, but I want you to stay here."

Buri was born and reared a warrior; that was not what she wanted to hear. "Raoul. Out with it. Now."

"I have to go protect Thayet, I'll…" He seemed to realize the moment the words were out of his mouth they were the completely wrong thing to say.

"Thayet?" Buri's voice took on an incredulous tone, "You thought to leave me here while my queen, my friend, is in danger?" She ran into the same room Raoul had just left, "I think not. I'm coming with you, Thayet is still my charge."

She came back out with a sword clipped to her left hip, and a bow and quiver of goose-fletched arrows slung across her back, "Where is she?"

Raoul sighed, knowing he had just lost the argument, "Headquarters."

"Fine." Looking to Kel, Buri said, "I think your assistance would be welcome too, lady knight, if you wouldn't mind."

Kel nodded to Buri, "Just let me go get Griffin, I'll be there."

"See you then." With that, Buri and Raoul ran out of the building, headed for headquarters.

Kel ran out the door, but was brought up short by the figure standing in front of her.

"Kel," Dom breathed. "I… I…"

He stopped, and then threw his arms around Kel's waist. Before she could even so much as think, he had pressed his lips to hers, and was kissing her with such a fiery intensity she had never even imagined could exist.

After a moment, in which Kel's brain was trying to catch up to what was happening, she returned his kiss with just as much passion, and wrapped her hands around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

Deepening the kiss, Dom laced his own fingers together behind the small of Kel's back, and drew her closer to him.

Kel was now well aware of every location on her body she and Dom touched, and she felt her insides begin to melt at being so wrapped up in his kiss and his hold. Bliss surrounded her, and she never wanted it to end.

After a second long eternity had passed, Dom finally broke the kiss, although his grip on Kel never loosened. "I'm going out there today, and by the look of things, it's going to be a hard battle…"

Kel heard the unspoken implication in his words. Frightened at the very prospect of what it was he didn't have to say, she pulled him even closer and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You had better come back to me alive."

He ran one hand slowly down her hair, "I'll try." He then let go of her and headed off, going straight toward the gate.

"Gods Dom, please don't die on me," Kel whispered before running to get her Griffin.

OOO

Kel dropped into a chair, her bloody sword clasped in one hand, its point resting on the floor.

She was covered in bruises and cuts, but had no major injuries. Going to wipe the sweat off her face, Kel recoiled at the blood covering her hands.

The battle had been fierce and violent, bloodshed heavy on both sides. The Tortallans had prevailed though, fighting until every last one of the enemy had been cut down.

They had faced roughly a quarter-thousand men, one hundred of which had been mounted on cavalry. The soldiers had borne no insignia, and the horses were clean of it too, meaning that the Tortallans could not mount an attack against them.

"At least Queen Thayet is safe," Kel said to herself. "That's the most important thing."

A large thump in the chair next to her made Kel lift her head. It was Raoul. "We lost roughly ninety men out there today," He told her.

A lump was quick to form in Kel's throat. _Was Dom among that number_? She thought, although she could not bring herself to ask. Instead, she nodded in silent acknowledgment to Raoul's words.

"You did very well you know, saving the queen from that assassin," Raoul placed his hand in front of Kel's face. "She wanted you to have this."

Kel looked at what Raoul held in his fingers, it was a signet ring. Emblazoned with the royal crest of Tortall, this ring was obviously Thayet's own.

Kel waved the ring away with a hand, "We all protected her together, you, Buri, and me. I don't deserve anything for it."

"Thayet wants you to have it, she won't take it back." Raoul sighed, then dropped the ring in front of her, "You are the one that killed him before he could loose that dagger at our queen, you saved her."

"One of you two would have gotten him if I hadn't," Kel said. "I was just closer."

"It doesn't matter Kel," Raoul lifted her chin, "You killed him, that's what matters. You have to begin to accept the fact that people think a lot of you, and they will want to reward you for what you do."

"Accept the ring Kel," He used his little finger to push it towards her. "Come on."

After a shrug of her shoulders, Kel picked it up and slipped it on her index finger.

"Good." Raoul stood up, "Let's go."


	12. Dom?

Kel brought herself to her feet at Raoul's command. Although she didn't know where it was they were going, she knew better than to question him. He did outrank her, after all.

Griffin still clasped in her hand, Kel followed Raoul out of the fort and straight into the mass of dead and dying bodies. With a repressed shudder, Kel carefully made her way across the ground, still trailing after Raoul.

He led her in a definitive path, bringing them to the fringes of the forest. Raoul headed straight into it as his pace quickened with every step, as though he felt the sudden need to rush.

Kel caught a feeling of tension radiating off of Raoul. The feeling slowly settled its ice cold grip around her, and by the time they could no longer see the fort it had Kel trembling.

Ironically, Kel found herself walking almost the exact trail she had the day before, when she had been headed for the river to do nothing more than think. Her thoughts briefly wandered back to Solan, but when Raoul suddenly cut off on a tangent into the woods, Kel's mind snapped back to the present.

Coming to a sudden halt, Raoul whipped around and gestured for Kel to come to his side. Upon seeing what lay in front of her, a harsh pang ran through Kel's heart.

"Dom," Kel murmured, her voice choked with emotion.

He lay sprawled out on the ground, one hand resting on the fallen trunk of a tree, his head half hidden by the leaf loam. Eyes closed and body still, he resembled nothing so much as a corpse.

"Oh gods, no!" Kel's voice came out as a broken wail. Without command, her feet folded under her and she landed on her knees at Dom's side. Tears streaming down her face, she grabbed his hand.

"You, you can't be dead. You can't be!" All the world seemed non-existent to Kel at this moment, the only thing she saw was the body of her one true love, it filled her vision and her mind with an all-consuming energy.

On her knees, rocking back and forth slowly as though she intended to do so the rest of her life, Kel held tight to Dom's hand, oblivious to the efforts Raoul was making to try to get her attention.

* * *

Don't be mad at me, okay! Things may not turn out as you expect them to! I mean it:cowers: Don't hurt me.

As I just wrote that, I was listing to the song "Dust in the Wind," by Kansas. I find that rather ironic… Or am I just weird? No, that's defiantly ironic.

Enough about irony and songs. I'll head off to write the next chapter (It'll be a lot longer, I promise. This one is kind of mean, now that I think about it, I'm sorry) as you guys read and review this one for me, okay? Thanks everybody, for all the reviews and support and stuff! I mean it!


	13. The Spell

"Kel!" Raoul's voice was loud and strong, but it could not punch through the stupefied layers of agony surrounding Kel.

Her world was a black hole, devoid of all sense and emotion. All she felt was pain, a deep and rending pain that consumed her entire being and left no room for anything else.

Oblivious to the world around her, Kel held onto Dom's hand as though it was the only thing standing between her and insanity.

Tears blurred her vision, but Kel didn't notice. Dom was engrained in her minds eye, his every detail clearly visible to her. She didn't need to see him in reality.

"Dom," Kel's voice was hoarse, as though she had been shouting. She brought his hand up and cradled it to her chest, rocking back in forth in the leaf loam that caressed his body.

"Kel!" Raoul's tone was louder, more insistent. "Keladry!" Reaching down, Raoul went to grab one of her arms and lift her to her feet when he heard a noise echo through the small clearing.

"Raoul, no! Don't touch her!" The voice was quickly followed by a ragged figure, clothed in tattered black robes. He staggered into to clearing behind the knight Commander as he repeated, "Don't touch her!"

"Solan!"

The Initiate in question pushed back the hood of his robe, "Yes Raoul, it's me."

A momentary flicker of confusion shown in Raoul's face, "What are you doing here?" Turning back to Kel, he once again reached for her arm. "I'm not just going to leave her there."

Solan reached out and grabbed Raoul's wrist. "I told you not to touch her for a reason," His eyes flashed, "Let me handle this."

Raoul stiffened at Solan's touch, and with a powerful flick of his wrist, Raoul dislodged his hand. Glaring daggers at the Mithran, Raoul asked, "What makes you think I should trust you this time?"

"Because we both know I don't want her hurt."

Raoul was torn. He didn't know what to do about Kel, but he didn't want to place his trust in Solan, not after the last time. Pensively, his brain churned as he thought through all his options.

Finally admitting defeat, Raoul stepped to the side and allowed Solan access to Kel's side.

As he walked by Raoul, Solan gave him a look of pure gratitude before rushing to her. That look stunned Raoul, who had always been so sure that Solan cared for no one but himself.

Solan dropped to the ground beside Dom, on the opposite side from Kel. Quickly spreading his robes around his body, Solan then threw back his head and arched his back, holding his clenched hands out wide, palms toward the heavens.

In a deep, resonating voice he began to chant.

"_Nel nome di tutti il che è sant'invito gli dei, entrambi il grand'e piccolo, per aiutarme in quest'atto funesto di bisogno._"

Slowly, light started to pulse around and through Solan, whirling around his fists and neck. As he continued his rhythmic mantra, the light bulged and expanded, stretching to surround Kel and the fallen Dom.

"_Aiutarme proscioglie quest'entità vile dai corpi di quelli con me!_"

A blinding flash of light exploded through the clearing, followed by the roar of fire. A ring of the substance sprang up to encircle the three on the ground, except these flames flickered white, black, and silver, not red.

As Raoul's vision cleared following the aftereffects of the light, he found himself staring at the most eerie scene he could have possibly imagined.

The flames were roaring head height, and had begun to fill in their circle. Watching in horror, Raoul saw them consume first Kel and Solan, then Dom, hiding them from view in the awesome fury of the miniature inferno.

If he hadn't innately known it would have caused him certain death, Raoul would've dived into them to save his sergeant and his former squire.

Knowing he was helpless, Raoul was forced to do nothing but watch as the fire slowly dwindled after burning white-hot for a decade of minutes, as it antagonize him with every slow flame that diminished

As the last flame finally flickered out of existence, Raoul thought he would scream with relief, except his closed throat would not allow it. Instead, he watched with growing elation as Kel slowly began to shake her head.

Turning his gaze to Solan, Raoul's exultation began to fail him. The Mithran had collapsed on the ground, and his breathing was slow and shallow.

"What…?" Raoul's question hung in the air as he ran to help Kel. The young knight rose groggily to her feet, and with Raoul's help made her way over to a fallen tree trunk.

Collapsing on the shaft of the tree, Kel rested her length along it as Raoul went back to investigate Solan and Dom.

What Raoul found disturbed him. Solan's breathing had began to decrease rapidly, from what little it had been. Beginning to panic, Raoul had to reign himself in before he lost all control.

Slowly he began a meditative breathing pattern, and let that calm his shattered nerves. A minute later, Raoul opened his eyes to see what he could do to help Solan, when he noticed that the Initiate's breathing had begun to steady.

Confused, Raoul watched Dom for a moment before he heard Kel's voice. It was weak, to be sure, but Raoul could hear her clearly. "He'll be alright, it's just the after effects of the spell," Carefully, she sat up and pulled her tunic tighter about her body.

Intrigued, Raoul walked over to her to ask, "How do you know that?"

Kel looked up at him, "I've seen this spell before, once, in the Yamani Isles."

"Really?" Gently, Raoul sat down next to her and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders, helping to steady her, "What does it do?"

"It depends on the will of the mage who casts it," Kel shivered involuntarily before continuing. "It can do everything from heal to kill."

Raoul had never heard of such a spell, and the concept of it captivated him.

* * *

For the lights that led to the fire during Solan's incantations, think _pyreflies_ from FFX, except they're in white, silver, and black, not color.

So yea, RR please!

Until the next update!

Sull


	14. Chapter 14

Before questioning Kel further about the spell he had just seen, Raoul went to see if it had done anything for Dom.

Passing by Solan, Raoul noticed that his breathing had regulated and color had returned to his flesh. Pleased that the priest recovered from whatever it was he had done, Raoul finished the short walk to Dom.

Raoul reached Dom, nervous about what he might, or might not, find. Apprehensively, he bent down to investigate the fallen solider.

His trepidation rising, Raoul forced himself to study Dom harder. At first, no sign of breath could be seen, Dom's chest was not rising, and his mouth was hanging slack. Discontented with this evaluation, Raoul grabbed his sergeant's wrist.

There! After a few moments, Raoul felt a weak pulse. It was slow and sluggish, but it did exist. Following this discovery, Raoul placed an ear to Dom's torso, and held his breath.

Gradually, Raoul heard a muted and slightly irregular thump. Finally exhaling, delight filled Raoul, it seemed his friend still lived! His heartbeat slowly grew, and once Raoul was satisfied that it would continue to strengthen, he walked back over to Kel.

The hopeful, yearning look in Kel's eyes almost knocked Raoul back a step, its intensity was that fierce. Smiling, Raoul answered her unspoken question, "He's still alive."

A large smile broke out over Kel's features, and with surprising agility she jumped up and gave Raoul a hug, before making her way to Dom.

As he watched Kel take a seat on the ground at Dom's side, Raoul shook his head in disbelief. _How did I manage to miss this? _He looked at Kel, seated by Dom with his hand pressed to her cheek, _I'm not sure how, but the truth is, I did._

-

After getting Kel and the newly awaked Dom and Solan back to the fort, Raoul let Neal check the first two over. When Neal voiced his concern over Solan's condition, Raoul told him that he would see to it, and that he and Solan had something pressing to talk about, now.

Seeing that Raoul would book no arguments, Neal nodded consent, and took his two new patients away.

-

Gently, Raoul supported the still frail Mithran to his quarters. Once there, the knight Commander helped him to sit up on one corner of the bed and then went to go get him some food.

Upon his return, Raoul set the food down next to Solan and said, "You want to explain to me what all that…" Raoul paused, as though looking for the right words, "stuff… was about?"

Slowly, Solan raised his head and looked Raoul straight in the eye, "No."

The absolute refusal in Solan's tone startled Raoul, but it made him all the more compelled to chase the seemingly elusive answer. Leisurely, Raoul helped himself to some of the food on the tray between him and Solan.

Warily, Solan watched Raoul through half-closed eyes as the knight sat there and did nothing more than chew his food. As the silence mounted, Solan grew increasingly uncomfortable.

Although Raoul had asked no more of him, Solan almost unconsciously repeated, "No."

"Hmm?" Raoul asked, as though he didn't understand what Solan was talking about. Still moving at a relaxed pace, Raoul got up to wash his face, using the basin standing in a corner.

As he gently scrubbed his face and neck, Raoul heard Solan behind him rustling and stirring up the bed clothes. Unhurriedly, he ran a clean cloth over his head to dry it, then turned back to Solan.

Solan had his face covered by his hands, but after a minute he lifted his face from behind the cover of his fingers. With a tinge of remorse in his voice he said, "Fine, I'll tell you."

A fleeting smile crossed Raoul's features as he walked over to sit beside Solan again. "I knew you would," he whispered.

All Solan did was nod his head.

-

Placing her tray on the table, Kel ran her hand through her hair before taking a seat. The dinner in front of her, her first food since the battle of day before, looked to Kel like the most succulent feast ever prepared.

Before eating her food though, Kel snuck one look at Dom, seated three tables away. Although she longed to have him sitting beside her, after they had talked about it with Neal, they decided that it would be best if no one yet found out about what had happened.

With a sigh, Kel returned her gaze to her food. Soon, she would be able to hold hands with Dom, but until then she had to remain patient.

Sticking her fork into a piece of beef, Kel began to eat.

* * *

Chapter 14, done. I won't be able to update for a couple of weeks, I'm going on vacation over break, but as soon as I get back and get another chapter written, I will, I promise. It shouldn't be more then two and a half weeks, that at most.

I feel like responding to all my wonderful reviewers, because they are my life-blood on this site. So I shall…

_Atlanta Enchanted_- Of course he's not dead, I couldn't kill Dom! He's in the title, after all. Thanks, I hope everybody likes it. And thanks for being with my story from the beginning, you've really helped!

_Patronus99_- Yea, Solan. Even I don't know whether or not to trust him, and I'm the author… I updated, see!

_Lady Angelique of mystiqu_- Yes I saved him! I had to, I didn't want to upset Kel! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like the story!

_bookworym_- I'm glad you think it's interesting. I try! You'll see soon enough!

_Swapneshwari_- Thanks, and yea, I agree. No one will be able to beat Tammy at her own game. She'll always be the best.

_laurashrub_- You've caught on to Solan quick, I give you credit for that. Thanks! I'm glad you like, and I want to tell you thanks from being here since the beginning too! I appreciate it, and I'm glad you didn't loose interest.

someone- I'll try. Thanks for reading!

_Annmarie Aspasia_- I'll try to unconfused you, I promise! I updated! Thanks for always reading! I hope you still like the story!

_FanFictionFantom_- You'll find out. That's for reading! And, I was thinking, if you want me to do an alternate ending after I finish, and make it K/N, I'll do it, just for you! If you want, that is.

_jamie lynn_- Thanks, I did, and I will!

I LOVE the Irish- I couldn't kill him. shakes head I hope you like the story so far!

_horsiegurl_- Thanks, I will!

Redneck Girl- Thanks! I'll try!

_phanogyph_- Haha, your review made me laugh. I'm glad I satisfied you. I'll try not to kill any main characters in the future, but I can't promise anything. It may be necessary. I'm glad you like so far, and you flatter me with your "TPC1." Thanks!

_Steelo_- I'm really glad you like my story. And, I'm really grateful that you think I could be an actual author. That made me feel all warm inside. To tell the truth, I'm in the process of writing my own book now, and I hope to get it published when I finish. But thanks for your support, I appreciate it!

Everyone else- Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated!

Until I return from vacation!

Sull


	15. Chapter 15

"There Raoul, you got your story." Solan stood, and then walked to the door, "I hope it made you happy." 

As the priest let himself out of the room, he left a very shocked Knight Commander behind him.

OOO

"Here Dom, drink this." Neal handed his cousin a small vial, "It will help you regain your former strength."

Taking the bottle, Dom regarded Neal with a suspicious look. After momentarily studying the dirty yellow liquid swirling around in the clear flask, he downed its contents without a word.

"Ack!" Flinging it away from him, Dom tossed the medicine vial to the end of the bed next to him before asking, "Meathead, what in bloody blue blazes _was_ that?"

"A blend of nettles, seaweed, and squalid wheat, mainly." The healer smiled, "I boil it in salt water, then drain all the liquids into a vial and add a few more herbs. It's one of my best mixes." Neal gave Dom another sardonic grin, and then he laughed. "Why?"

Dom knew his cousin's brews always worked, no matter how indecent they tasted. That wasn't going to stop him from picking on Neal though, who always got just the slightest bit touchy when his remedies came under any type of examination.

"That's one foul concoction." Shaking slightly, as though the medicine was having adverse affects on his system, Dom let loose a small moan, "I think it's killing me…" His voice gurgled off with the precision of a trained Player.

"Domitian!" Neal roared at the solider, "Nothing I've made has ever killed anyone, and nothing I make ever will!"

"I don't know Neal." Dom paused to fake a cough, "I don't feel right."

The green-eyed knight had started to make a threatening move in Dom's direction when a knock on the door followed by a light, feminine voice saying, "Raoul, come," effectively stopped him.

Neal went to answer the door, and Dom began to stand so he could accompany him. As Neal saw this, he gently pushed Dom back onto the bed and said, "Stay."

Indignant, Dom waved a loose fist at Neal, "Stay? What am I, some kind of dog?" When he tried to stand again, Dom caught the look Neal shot him and reclaimed his seat. "Alright, I guess the Meathead healer knows best."

Dom just smiled and laughed as Neal shot him a dirty look.

The healer was spared any further jibes at his pride from Dom when he finally opened the door to the ward and two people walked in.

"Queen Thayet! Lord Raoul!" Neal made a quick bow, and as Dom tried to rise to do the same, he once again pushed him back into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, my lord, but with the medicine he just took, Dom is still too unstable to rise," Neal said, gesturing to the man sitting on the bed.

"Sir Nealan, Domitian of Masbolle." Thayet graced them with a smile and a nod in greeting, "That's fine."

"Is there anything I can offer your Majesty?" Neal asked as he pulled out a chair for the queen, "Tea, perhaps?"

"No, but thank you." A quiet laugh escaped Thayet's lips, "I think Raoul could do with a brandy though, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, your Majesty. If you will excuse me..."

Once again, Thayet's regal nod was all Neal needed for an answer.

Coming back with a bottle, Neal sat it on the table by Raoul and poured the liquid into a glass he pulled from the counter next to him. After corking the bottle, Neal handed the glass to Raoul.

"There is one more thing I would ask of you." Thayet had raised one hand part way, in a sort of placating gesture before saying, "I would ask that you leave us alone with Domitian."

Aside from saying, "Of course, your Majesty," a quick bow to his sovereign was all Neal did before letting himself out of the room.

OOO

Kel was still seated in the mess hall, but this time there was no food in front of her. Dinner was long since finished, but Kel was still in the same spot she had been.

Right before the end of the meal, Kel had seen Neal come in. She watched as her former page-sponsor found his cousin and got Dom to follow him out of the building.

For the second time in twice as many minutes, Kel caught herself wallowing in self-pity. She mentally scolded herself; there was no need to do that, it was a waste of energy. She'd get her chance to walk with Dom soon enough.

Hearing the door open, Kel looked up. Yuki walked into the room, escorted by her husband.

"Kel!" Yuki walked over and wrapped her arms around the girl in a swift hug, "I told Neal he would find you here."

Neal placed a hand on Kel's shoulder as he walked around her to sit in an empty chair. After Yuki sat down across from him, on Kel's other side, he began to talk.

"Kel, after dinner I had to come get Dom because I had some more healing to do to him."

"I know. I saw you."

"Oh..." Neal paused momentarily, "Anyway, after I gave him the medicine, Queen Thayet and Raoul showed up."

Interrupting him again, Kel asked, "Thayet and Raoul? Why?"

Neal looked down. "That's just it, I don't know why." He shook his head, "They asked me to leave."

"Why though?" Kel tried to hide the emotion in her voice, tried to be stone, but it wasn't working.

"I don't know for sure," Neal looked genuinely sorry for Kel. "But I have a hunch."

Almost silently, Kel whispered, "Raoul was there… Did he tell her about what happened?"

* * *

Everyone was so formal when they met in the infirmary because Thayet and Raoul were there on business; it wasn't a social call. 

Hehe, I managed to write this short little chapter in a day and a half. I write slow… Anyway, at least now that I'm home, I can write more!

Well, I'm going to go start the next chapter, and ask you guys to RR this one, like always! Thanks!

Sull89


	16. Chapter 16

Bleary eyed and still tired; Kel awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. After getting her body to cooperate with her, she walked to the door and opened it to reveal a man standing there.

"Dom!" Although Kel's voice came out with a slight croak, due to her lack of sleep the night before, the happiness it contained was easily noticeable. She ushered Dom into her room before retreating to the washroom to get cleaned up.

A couple of minutes later, Kel walked back into her room freshly dressed and washed. Before her gaze settled back on Dom, she noticed that he had shut the outside door.

The look on his face, the look in Dom's eyes, began to send agreeable shivers shooting down Kel's spine. In a matter of moments, the intense fire filling his visage had increased ten-fold, and it left Kel longing for his touch.

Without any warning, Dom jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in. Crossing the room in three quick strides, he swept Kel up in a great hug, holding her tight to him as though she was his only grasp left on the real world.

Dom's fire had now spread into Kel, and she threw her arms around his neck with wild abandon. Pulling herself even closer to him, she rested her head on his chest to listen with fascination to the sound of his rapid and shallow, yet violent heartbeat.

His fingers laced together behind the small of Kel's back, Dom rested his chin upon the top of her head. Smiling, he slowly began to run his hands up to the peak of Kel's shoulder blades, then back down to her waist, his fingertips pressing into every crevasse.

Although she never moved her head, Kel began a similar inspection of Dom. Placing one of her hands on his chest, next to her face, Kel twisted the other up through the fine hair at the nape of his neck.

"Kel," As Dom spoke, Kel felt his breath flow across the top of her head. Laughing quietly, she snuggled even closer to him as she waited for his voice to caress her soul again.

He didn't speak though, not right then. Still holding the lady knight to him, Dom just continued to stroke her back, as her hair tickled the cheek he had laid across it.

Silence reigned supreme, but that silence warmed the air around them like a living thing. Taking passionate yet subtle comfort from just being in each others arms, time seemed suspended for both of them.

Gently, Dom moved one of his hands from Kel's waist to her chin. Responding to his touch, she lifted her head off his chest and allowed him to guide her neck into a new position.

When Dom moved his hand away, Kel found herself staring directly into his singularly stunning eyes. As she gazed into them, Kel felt a sudden and overwhelming desire swamp her entire being.

Letting it carry her away, Kel met Dom's lips with a fierce passion. As their kiss deepened, it swept Kel up in a whirlwind of emotions, carrying her into a rapturous utopia that swept away any and all trace of sorrow.

Cradling the back of Kel's neck with one hand, Dom brought his other to the side of her face. Placing her hand over his, Kel intertwined their fingers, wrapping her entire hand up in his.

Not wanting to stop for breath, Kel continued to press her lips to Dom's with a fervor matched only by him. As their kiss slowly dwindled, Kel finally pulled her lips away from his.

With only a few millimeters of space separating their mouths, Dom began to speak. "Kel, I love you," He paused, almost overcome by the feeling, "I've always loved you."

He pushed his lips against hers once again before continuing, "After that battle, I thought I would die… My grip on life was slipping fast; it was almost as though I could see the Black God coming for me."

He shook his head slightly, and Kel could feel where his hair brushed across her head, "It was you that kept me here. I felt you beside me, you made me keep fighting."

Kel kissed Dom again, "Don't ever say that! I couldn't live if you had died on me." She stroked the side of his face with her fingertip, following the contour of his cheekbone, "I love you too much."

"Besides," she said, countering his earlier statement, "I thought it was the Infinity Spell that saved you."

"By the time that monk got there, it would have been too late for me," Dom went back to embracing the small of Kel's back, "He saved me completely, but it was you that kept me close enough to this world for him to reach." He stopped, and then looked Kel full in the face, "I owe my life to you."

"Dom…" Kel fell full into his grip as he kissed her again.

OOO

As Thayet crossed her legs, the gold bangle she wore around her ankle fell into view, glowing against the simple red of her dress.

"Raoul," her voice was rich as she addressed the Knight Commander, but it was also laced with authority, "You are absolutely sure?"

"Yes Thayet, I am." Raoul reached into a pocket and pulled something out, "This is proof enough."

OOO

Now sitting on her bed, still arm in arm, Kel and Dom began to talk.

"Dom," Kel was sitting with her back against his torso, but she tilted her neck until she could see into his face, "Neal told me that Queen Thayet and Raoul went to see you last night…" Her voice trailed off as though she didn't want to finish her thought, or as though she didn't want the answer to it.

He met her eyes with a firm glance, a smile hovering about his lips, "Yeah, what about it?"

Kel drew in a long breath, "What did they want?"

"Do you really want to know?"

OOO

Solan had spent the night in deep contemplation, all his thought revolving around what he had done and what he had told Raoul.

With a sigh he said, "Whatever it is he does to me, I deserve it." He shook his head, finally admitting the truth to himself, "I've betrayed his trust too many times."

Trying to sleep with this thought on his mind, Solan had a lot of trouble getting any rest.

OOO

Kel looked up at Dom, astonishment shining in her eyes, "You're serious?"

Eyes downcast momentarily, Dom nodded in agreement, "I'm dead serious."

Gently pushing her body against Dom's, Kel told him in a stern voice, "Don't say dead, I mean it, okay?"

He laughed, "Yes, Mistress."

OOO

The healer paced in his study, Yuki by his side. "What did they want with Dom?" he shouted irately, "I want to know!"

"Neal," his wife began to tell him, "No matter what they said, you can't do anything about it." She placed a caring hand on his arm, "You can't run yourself ragged like this."

He studied her for a moment before acknowledging her words, "You're right, like usual. I'll sit for a while."

She smiled, encouraging his train of thought, "I'll get you some food."

He grinned in appreciation before adding, "Please, none of that strange Yamani stuff you gave me last time!"

All she did was laugh in response.

OOO

"You got this from him?" Incredulous, Thayet rolled the small object through her fingers, "From him?"

With grave concurrence, Raoul said, "Yeah, from him."

"This isn't good."

OOO

Joyous, Kel started to kiss Dom again, "That's wonderful!"

The smile dying on his face, Dom stopped her, "There's only one stipulation though."

* * *

There, Chapter 16! That was a fun chapter to write, actually! Okay, onto the next one, as I ask you guys to read and review this one! Of course, there's nothing new there, but that's okay. Onward we go!

Now it's time for reviewer responses:

**_Annmarie Aspasia: _**Nothing's wrong with Dom, you goose! I ended it there because it felt like a good place to stop… I don't know why, it just did. Please don't strangle me; I wouldn't be able to write anymore if you did! I reveled some of the plot this chapter, is that enough? Well anyway, thanks for still reading!

**_Patronus99: _**Thanks! You'll see, I can't tell you yet!

**_Alie Jnns: _**Thanks! I'm glad you like it, I hoped people would!

**_I LOVE the Irish: _**Thanks! I did have a good vacation, it was fun. There will be much more KD, I promise! Actually, there was some in this chapter… I hope you liked it!

**_horsiegurl: _**Thanks! I updated as quick as I could!

**_bookworym: _**Of course he's okay, he's Dom after all!

**_Atlanta Enchanted: _**Hehe, thanks! See, everything's all good with Dom, so no worries! Thanks again, I'm glad you still like!

**_FanFictionFantom: _**Short, sweet, and to the point. That was a nice review. ;D I updated, and I hope I sated some of your curiosity! And don't worry; I have quite a few plans for the alternate KN ending after I finish the main story! All for you!

**_Lady Angelique of mystiqu: _**I told you some of what's going on! Not all, but granted, I can't do that yet. I updated as soon as possible! Hope you liked this chapter!

**_phanogyph: _**Thanks! To be honest, I though it would take me at least two weeks, but I wrote some in the car. It was a six hour drive there… Yea, I liked that part too. Anytime I get together with my family, I always noticed how all the guys had to pick on one another, so I thought that part may help to show that Dom and Neal truly are related. I'm glad you like the story, and I updated as quick as I could!

**_laurashrub: _**He hasn't done anyth… Well, okay, actually he has, but it didn't get him in trouble! Lots of things are going on, but I think some of those things are going to be resolved really soon. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll update asap!

**_Lady Belle of Masbolle: _**Thanks!I appreciate that a lot! I added fluff, because it did need it. I hope you liked!

**_SourJellyBeans56: _**I had to leave it there; it seemed like a good place to stop… I fluffed this chapter up a lot more than the ones before it! Well, I tried to anyway. I hope you liked it and I hope it was enough!

**_Jamie lynn: _**Thanks! I updated asap!

**_Swapneshwari: _**Oh, thanks! I don't want my story to kill you though! I want you to live! Sorry about the suspense, it's kind of a bad habit of mine to do that. But anyway, thanks again, and I'll try!

**_Redneck Girl: _**I updated, see! Thanks!

**_Steelo: _**I know, and I'm sorry, my chapters have been kind of short lately. But I'm glad you liked it! I love your signature by the way, very cute! Thanks again!

Sull89


	17. Chapter 17

The look on his face told Kel everything. "They want you to leave the Own," she whispered, shock coursing through her veins.

Eyes downcast, Dom nodded his consent. Looking up, he pushed the gold band toward Kel as he said, "I would do anything for you, I hope you know that."

Her lowing lip trembling, Kel slowly ran the wedding ring through her fingers. "I can't ask you to give up everything you've ever worked for, just so I can gain." She shook her head, "I can't do that to you."

Dom pulled Kel into his lap, "A life in the Own is worth nothing compared to a life with you." Gently he stroked her hair, "Not being with you is what hurts me more than anything."

"Raoul said that I'll be honorably discharged, so it's really not that big of a deal," Dom said, trying to downplay the seriousness of the overwhelming news he was laying upon Kel.

Her breath caught in her throat, "Not that big of a deal?" Turning her body, Kel grabbed Dom by his shoulders and shook him a little, giving emphasis to her next question, "How can you say that?"

His eyes fell again, "I can't, not in honesty, you're right." Dom reached up and placed his hand over Kel's, "But it's something I'm willing to do, for me and for you."

The pain filling Kel's eyes increased, "Dom, you can't throw everything away, not for me. I'm not worth it." She paused, trying to form her thoughts into something cohesive, "I love you, but… I don't know if I'm ready."

"You're worth it to me," he wrapped Kel in a tight hug. "All I ask is that you think about it."

Gratefully, Kel leaned against him, "I will."

"That's one of the reasons I love you so much." After stealing one more passionate kiss from her lips and saying, "I'm going to go talk with Neal if you want me," Dom took his leave of Kel, letting her thoughts be the ones to keep her company.

Kel stood as Dom left her, her hand clasped over the lump forming in her throat, but when he shut the door she reclaimed a seat on her bed. Slowly Kel lowered her head into her hands as a headache began to throb within it.

Her voice was so quite Kel didn't even realized she was speaking aloud, "How can I ask him to give up his entire life for me?" As her headache grew, Kel buried her face in the pillow, "I can't, no matter how much I want to."

A sly voice slowly burrowed its way into her mind and began to chant, "He didn't ask you to. He offered to do it himself." The monotonous drone continued, filling every nook and cranny of Kel's brain and shoving everything else aside.

Even though she tried to ignore the voice, it persisted until Kel finally gave in. Replying to it she said, "But he won't do it unless I tell him yes."

As though she was upsetting it with her lack of sense, her inner voice asked, "Don't you think that proves how much he wants you too?"

OOO

"He actually gave you this?" Thayet asked, tension lining every muscle in her body as she reread the sheet of paper stretched between her hands, "When?"

"Last night, after we left Dom and I had escorted you to headquarters." The lord of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak looked very uncomfortable, "I though our problems with Solan ended when he told me why he saved Kel and Dom, but now it's looking more and more like that's really where they began."

Although Thayet believed her friend, she told him something different, "When they started doesn't matter. What we do to fix them does."

Decisively, Raoul agreed with her, "Right. So, what are we going to do?"

Thayet paused, unsure of what to say. Finally, "I don't know," was all that came out.

Raoul laughed, and although it sounded a bit forced some of the tension that had been filling both of them eased, "Thanks Thayet, that was helpful."

With a grim smile she stood. Shaking out her skirts she replied, "Yeah, we have to figure out something, before it's too late."

An involuntary shiver tingled throughout Raoul's body and it chilled him to the bone, "I fear what 'too late' might bring."

As she was heading out the door and into the early morning sunlight, Thayet stopped to turn back and face Raoul, "So do I."

Starting to walk towards the sun, Thayet shot back over her shoulder, "I think right now the best thing we can do is go talk with him." When Raoul didn't catch up with her, Thayet stopped and began to tap her foot in the dirt, "Are you coming?"

"Your Majesty, I don't know if it's wise for you to see him." Raoul looked genuinely worried, "He may be unstable."

A no-nonsense look flitted across Thayet's face, "Don't start pulling that 'Your Majesty' crap with me, Sir Raoul. This could threaten my entire kingdom, and you expect me to sit back and let someone else take care of it for me?" The pace of her tapping foot increased, "Don't be stupid. Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Raoul said as he caught up with Thayet and ducked the small swipe she threw at him.

"Let's go talk with Solan."

OOO

Hearing the knock on his door, Neal heaved himself out of his chair so he could answer it. Reaching the portal he opened it to admit Dom.

"Domitian!" Neal almost jumped out of his skin at the prospect of finally getting some answers, "What in the name of Mithros was up with last night?"

With a gentle push, Dom got Neal out of his face. "Listen Neal, you and I, we need to talk." Dragging his feet like something was weighing him down, Dom made his way into the small kitchen.

From her seat at the table, Yuki saw Dom enter and immediately noticed that he seemed to be in no mood for small talk. She rose to made him a small cup of Yamani tea, adding to it some of the same calming powder she had given Kel not all that long ago.

Placing the beaker in front of the solider, Yuki left him with a silent squeeze of his shoulder in response to the small smile of gratitude he had given her.

Neal passed his wife in the doorway. As she walked by him Neal whispered into her ear, "Thank you for helping." All she did was give him a quiet smile in return before leaving the men to their conversation.

Laying claim to the seat across from Dom, Neal eased himself into it. "What's wrong?"

Dom cupped his chin in one hand and took a sip of his tea with the other, "I think I should tell you about what happened."

Neal was happy to get answers, but now he wasn't all together sure if he wanted them. Tentatively the healer picked up his own mug before saying, "Alright."

So Dom told him about everything that had happened the night before. "Raoul told me that Solan had told him a lot of things, and that because this information was so dangerous, he had to tell Queen Thayet."

He took another drag on his tea. Dom's muscles slowly began to ease up as Yuki's herbs were evidently beginning to take effect, "The only way he could explain it to her properly was to tell her about what had happened between Solan, Kel, and I in the forest. So, she found out."

"About what you told me when I was healing you?" Neal lifted his tankard to his mouth for another drink.

Dom nodded his head.

"They aren't kicking you out, are they?" Neal asked, outraged. "There is no rule saying that a man in the own can't have a lady, all it says it that he can't be married!"

Dom stifled a bleak chuckle, "No, it was the exact opposite of that."

"What then?" Neal questioned, longing for answers.

"Queen Thayet said that she would allow me to leave if I wanted, and Raoul told me that I would receive HDP if I did." Dom shrugged, his shirt rippling over the muscles in his chest, "They said I had years of loyal service to the crown under my belt, and that they would be willing to do it all for me if Kel and I wanted to be together."

"Honorable discharge with a pension…" Neal let out a small whistle in admiration, "That's some pretty significant stuff right there, and it's really hard to get."

"I know." Dom's voice seemed hollow as he continued, "I'd do anything to be with Kel. Anything."

"What's the problem then?" Realization slowly dawned over Neal, "Oh… Kel doesn't want you to give up your life for her, does she? She thinks she's not worth it."

"Exactly."

"So what're you going to do?"

"Wait on her answer," was the only reply Neal got.

* * *

I'm beginning to lay the plot lines straight! Yay for straight plot lines! I hope I'm started to un-confuse you guys. Well anyway, you know, RandR please! 

Sull89


	18. Chapter 18

"Yuki, can we talk?"

The Yamani looked up from her meal to see a girl standing beside her, "Of course, Lady Kel." With a smile of acceptance to her friend, Yuki gave Kel a little bow before standing up, "Just let me take care of this tray."

Kel waited for Yukimi at the mess hall door as she took care of her food. When she was done they walked out into the midday sunlight and headed for Kel's quarters.

Once they were out of the hall Yuki increased her pace, quickening her steps until she was slightly in front of her friend. Turning so she could see the knight, Yuki said, "It's about Dom, isn't it? He was at our house earlier, and he looked…" she paused, trying to find the right word, "worried."

Kel nodded her head once before saying, "Yeah, it is."

Although Yuki hadn't stayed to listen to the conversation between her husband and his cousin, she had some idea what the problem was. Knowing that Kel wouldn't say anymore until they reached her room, Yuki fell back until she was walking beside her and they finished their trek in silence.

Cordially, Kel offered one of the chairs in her chamber to Yuki before flopping down onto her bed, face toward the ceiling. Seemingly unaware that she hadn't explained her problem to Yuki, Kel said, "I mean, I can't ask him to do that, not for me."

Yuki realized her hunch was right, Dom was willing to give up his life in the Own for Kel, and she thought she wasn't worth it. "Typical Kel," Yuki muttered under her breath before saying, "Hm?" Even though she knew Kel's dilemma, she wanted to hear the whole thing from her point of view.

Kel flicked her eyes toward Yuki, recognizing that she hadn't yet told the Yamani what her problem was. Heaving an inner sigh and quickly changing her features back into Yamani stone, Kel told Yuki what had happened between her and Dom not even two hours before.

Finishing her tale with, "You have no idea how much I want to be with him," Kel turned her head away as Yuki rose from her chair.

"You know Kel," Yuki paused artistically, giving her words just the right amount of weight, "I'm willing to bet I do." She sat down behind Kel and rested a caring hand on her shoulder, "You love Dom just as much as I love Neal."

Kel smiled to herself. Yuki was right, she did understand, and Kel was foolish to have thought she didn't. Rolling over, Kel pushed herself up into a sitting position at the foot of her bed, facing Yuki. "You're right," she said.

"I know," Yuki laughed. Pausing, she phrased her next question carefully, "So… If you love him so much, why –"

Yuki was cut off as Kel finished her question, "Why don't I want him to quit the Own for me?" She crossed her arms underneath her chest, waiting for Yuki's answer.

"Well, not exactly Kel." Yuki began to twine a strand of hair around one of her fingers as she curled her legs up underneath her kimono, "I wanted to ask why it was you don't trust him, if you love him so."

"Don't trust him?" Kel was incredulous, unsure of what Yuki meant. "What are you talking about?" she asked, fidgeting slightly. "I trust Dom with my life. Yuki, I trust Dom with my heart!"

Seeing she had startled Kel, Yuki began to pacify her. "I know that Kel."

"Then what do you mean?"

Breathing deep, Yuki replied, "Why don't you trust his judgment?"

This caught Kel unawares. Trying to stop the trickle of tears making their way down her cheeks Kel let loose an off-hand remark, "This isn't me. I never cry. It's only when I think about all this that it happens."

"Even the strongest Yamani has to heed the calling of their heart," Yuki quoted an ancient Yamani proverb to Kel; "An emotionless mask can only last for so long." Gently, Yuki wrapped Kel in a swift embrace, "Take pride in the fact that you have found someone who can break through your mask."

Yuki looked Kel full in the face, "I've cried." She paused, "Shinko's cried. Kel, I've seen the emperor cry." Changing her grip, Yuki now cradled Kel's chin in one motherly hand, "Every Yamani has cried, when the time came."

"Emotions are real, no matter how you try to hide them." Letting go of Kel's chin, Yuki reclined back into her spot, "Be grateful you have found someone who made you realize that. Dom is the one for you, and you know it."

Her eyes over bright, Kel swiped at them with her hand once and flicked away the dew that ran across her fingers. "I do know it," she whispered.

"Then why don't you trust his judgment?"

As Kel couldn't seem to form any words, Yuki gave her some, "You think you know what's best for him, you think you know that a life in the Own is what is most important to him." Yuki let these words sink into Kel's mind, "You aren't trusting his judgment of himself when he tells you different."

Kel opened her mouth, but Yuki stopped her with a raised finger, "Let me finish, young lady." Lowering the appendage, Yuki said, "You fail to see that he knows what he wants. You fill your head with false thoughts of what he needs, instead of listing to him when he speaks the full truth."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Yuki's words finally hit Kel's heart and they rang strong and sincere. Lowering her head to the quilt Kel closed her eyes, "Yes, you are." Drawing in a shuddering breath, Kel whispered, "You are," once more before finally letting go of her tears.

As her sobs slowly abated, Kel sat up. Looking at Yuki with a newfound respect she said one simple word, "Thanks."

Yuki smiled, "So have you made up your mind?"

Kel returned the smile as her eyes cleared. The understanding and help in Yuki's words had given Kel a new outlook on her situation, and she was ready to take the next step. Standing up, Kel gave Yuki a swift hug in parting gratitude, "Yes, I have."

Walking to the door, Kel stepped out. "I'm going to find Dom."

OOO

"Solan?" Raoul's voice echoed slightly down the hall as he knocked on the Mithran's door. Hitting the wood with another sold blow, Raoul said, "Can I talk with you?"

Raoul withdrew his fist when he felt the door move. Slowly, the portal creaked open to frame Solan within its recess. The Initiate looked a little gaunt, as though he hadn't had a real meal in a few days, but he swept a graceful hand into his room and stepped aside so Raoul could enter.

Solan gave a little bow to the Knight Commander, rising after a few seconds. Reaching his full height again, his eyes caught a glimpse of movement that swept the doorway behind Raoul.

Seeing the unmistakable head of raven black hair standing there, Solan swept down into another bow, this one much deeper than the one he had given Raoul. Holding that position, Solan didn't move until he heard Thayet's clear voice, "Rise."

Solan did so slowly and then pulled up another chair for the Queen, offering it to her with the most grave of gestures. Thayet acknowledged him with a nod of her head but she remained standing, half shielded by Raoul's body.

The knight moved farther into the room. "Solan, all we want to do is talk, okay?"

Solan nodded, "That's all I wish to do." He sat on the edge of his bed and clasped his hands together between his knees, "All I want to do is talk."

Thayet cautiously moved until she was sitting beside Solan. Cutting Raoul off with a sharp flick of her hand before he could try to stop her Thayet raised her hand and placed it on the quivering shoulder of the Mithran, "That's all we'll do Solan, just talk."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he whispered.

* * *

I know it's short, and I'm sorry it took me this long to update. When I stop having chorus practice three hours a night, I can write more! The musical ends on Saturday, so it's close to that time!

R&R please!

Sull89

P.S. A small change has been added to this chapter, thanks to the help and good sense of Caremel.


	19. The Truth

Thayet gently laid her arm around the quivering shoulders of the young man seated next to her. Pulling him in close and talking to him as she would a frightened animal she told him, "Solan, it's alright."

Still shaking, the Initiate covered his face with his hands. "No, no it's not," he whispered. Trying to pull away from Thayet he said, "Please Your Majesty, please leave. I fear what might happen shall you remain."

As Raoul opened his mouth to agree with Solan, Queen Thayet once again cut him off with a flick of her wrist. "No Raoul," left her lips to echo throughout the room before a word even formed on his.

Ignoring the futile attempts made by both men to get her to leave, Thayet instead tightened her grip on the Mithran, "Solan, I read your note. I understand what drove you wasn't your own motives and therefore I do not fear what you may do to me, because I do not believe you will try it again."

"Thayet, wouldn't your husband feel better about this if you weren't risking yourself?" Raoul started once again, trying to be tactful. "I know Jon worries about your safety."

Thayet placed the fingers of her free hand at the bridge of her nose and pressed just a little, giving herself a few moments to think. Drawing in another breath she gave Raoul her reply, "Jon doesn't know anything about this, does he? What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Thayet…" Raoul moaned, but he knew he had lost the argument.

"Raoul," she stated, holding back a small laugh. He had always tried to protect her, and Thayet loved him for it, but there were some things more important than her own physical security.

The queen turned her attention back to the man beside her, "I trust you too now see that there is no way you can make me leave." A small smile crossed Thayet's features as she waited for his answer.

Solan returned her smile. Although it was a bit shaky it was a step forward for him, the first sign of a joyful emotion he had exhibited in a long time. "Yes, Your Majesty," he agreed, "Although I still wish you would."

"Well, I can't help that Solan." Thayet's voice was light and cheery with a coaxing undercurrent to it, her way of trying to calm him down, "But, if you give me what I want, I'll give you what you want." She paused for a moment before asking, "Deal?"

Solan answered his queen with, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Looking to Raoul, she saw that he was still a bit uncomfortable. Deciding quickly, Thayet moved both her and Solan over, giving Raoul space to sit on the priest's other side.

The big knight took the offered space, giving Solan another once over as he did so. Turning slightly, Raoul reclined against the footboard of the bed and gave himself an unprecedented view of both Solan and Thayet.

As Thayet watched, she grew more and more upset with Raoul's distrustful actions. When he placed his right hand across the hilt of his sword, Thayet finally said something to him.

"Raoul, if you're going to keep acting like a vicious and spiteful brute, you can leave." Thayet's voice was not loud, but locked tight in her iron control, "There is no need for that," she said, pointing to his sword hand.

Raoul looked down, his eyes flicking to his left hip. Glancing back to the angry woman seated across from him Raoul sighed, "Look Thayet, I'm sorry, but there are things you don't know." Trying to placate her, Raoul spread his hands open before saying, "Things I do."

Thayet's voice was still dead quiet as she demanded, "Tell me then."

Solan answered before Raoul could open his mouth, "He can't, Your Majesty." The Queen's fierce hawk-like gaze stopped him for a minute, but Solan gathered his courage to him and continued, "But I understand why he acts as he does, and I agree with it."

Raoul came in on Solan's last breath, "Trust me please."

Thayet knew both of them were right, so slowly she nodded her head. "Okay," she whispered as Raoul replaced his right hand on the bound hilt of his weapon and Solan returned his eyes to the floor.

"You do have to look at me though," she told the young man.

"Yeah Solan, you have to meet her eyes as you explain everything to her," Raoul added.

Solan lifted his head before asking, "What is it you want to know, Your Majesty?"

Thayet held his chin in a firm but motherly grip as she told him, "First off, I want you to call me Thayet, not 'Your Majesty.'" She gave him another small smile, "Can you do that for me?"

Solan grimaced, "No, Your Majesty."

Thayet let loose a lusty, sad sigh, "Fine." Keeping a firm clasp on his chin, she asked him her next question, "So, can you explain what that letter was about? You said you had attempted to kill me, but you did not state why, although you told us it wasn't of your own choice."

Drawing in a deep breath, Solan nodded. Turning himself much like Raoul had, Solan met Thayet's eyes, "It was a deal between me and King Maggur. If, if I –" his voice caught in his throat, and it took him a moment to clear it before he could continue.

Trying for a second time, Solan finally got it out. "If I were to, to kill you, Maggur would return Elecia to me."

"Elecia?" The voice was Raoul's.

"My sister, a Priestess of the Goddess." Solan stopped to wipe a few tears from his eye, "He took her by force as she was on her way to Galla."

"Why?" Raoul continued to ask the questions as Thayet listened.

"Because he knew she was powerful, as both a granddaughter of late Master Si-Cham and one of the leading Sisters in her own right." Solan's chin was still held tight in Thayet's grasp, but he managed to convey his words to Raoul as well, "He knew he could use her."

"So he proposed regicide as the trade off." Thayet said, finally removing her hand from Solan's face. "If you were to kill me, it would weaken the Crown enough for him to try attacking us again, this time with a chance of winning."

Thayet pinched the bridge of her nose again before going on, "Why didn't you use magic?"

Raoul had another question, "And why Thayet instead of Jon?"

Solan kept his gaze on the Queen as he answered both, "Maggur didn't want me to use magic; he said he had wanted it done the old fashioned way."

Linking his fingers together, Solan pushed them outward in a small stretch before saying, "He told me to go after Her Majesty instead of His Majesty because he knew that Thayet was a strong factor in Tortallan politics too, and that her death would affect King Jonathon's judgment a great deal."

"He said she was the key that held the kingdom together." Solan cracked his fingers again, evidently uncomfortable with what he was saying, "According to Maggur, King Jonathon might be a good ruler in his way, but she was the one who worked behind the scenes to support him and help him keep a level head."

Thayet shook her head. "That's folly," she whispered. "Jon and I work together."

Raoul lifted his sword hilt a little, making sure the weapon was clear in its scabbard as he asked, "Why did he want you to do it the 'old-fashioned' way?"

"He thought it would give the people more of a shock and make them loose faith in those like you, Sir Raoul, who's duty it is to protect Her Majesty."

Thayet came in with her own look at the situation, "So, Maggur told you that if you killed me using a blade, thereby shattering my kingdom and loosing us the faith of our people, he would return your sister to you?"

Solan nodded his distraught acknowledgment to Thayet's words.

"Then why didn't you go along with it?" Raoul asked, "You had the chance, if you so desperately wanted your sister back you could have done it."

"I know." Solan's voice was low and filled with distress, "I also know that my duty is first and foremost to my King and Queen, as both a Mithran Initiate and as a Tortallan citizen."

"I love my sister dearly, and I despise every minute I've had to leave her in his horrid clutches, but I can't destroy the lives of countless others just to satisfy my own wants." Solan shook his head, "It goes against everything I've ever stood for."

"What are you going to do then?" Thayet asked him, her voice still tight in her control, betraying none of her thoughts.

"Submit myself to whatever punishment it is I'm given." Involuntarily, Solan shivered, "I attempted to murder my Queen, I deserve whatever it is I get."

* * *

There, we know what Solan's deal was! What do you think?

FanFictionFantom, there are only a couple three or so more chapters after this one, and then the alternate ending. FSaD is almost over!

Well, R&R please!

Sull


	20. Chapter 20

A knock on his bedroom door echoed throughout the room, finally breaking Dom out of his reverie. Shaking his head, the solider pushed himself away from his desk and went to answer it.

The second Dom unlatched his door, the person standing outside shoved it inward. Before he even realized what was happening, Dom felt a pair of hands encircle his neck and a head fall against his shoulder.

"Kel," he whispered, knowing who it was who had fallen into his arms. With fierce determination, Dom wrapped the lady knight in his arms as though he never intended to let go.

She laughed into his shirt, her voice muffled by the fabric but still audible. Trying to steam her tears, it was all Kel could do. Choked by emotion, words were to much for her to handle.

But Kel didn't need words. The second she hugged him close, Dom knew what she had decided. With a soft smile, he bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I love you, my lady," he whispered.

* * *

I am so sorry! So sorry!  
I know this is more of a teaser than anything else, and I am so sorry! But after I got that last chapter done, writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks!  
I feel so bad that this is like, two lines of typing, but I had to do something so I could tell you I didn't forget about this story!  
I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I will try my hardest to get a real chapter up soon!  
I'm sorry!

Sull89


	21. Chapter 21

A stifling silence filled the air in Solan's room as both Thayet and Raoul tried to deal with all the information the priest had given them. There were so many things that could be done, and now it was up to them to figure out the right course of action.

Keeping a tight reign on her composure, Thayet placed her hands in her lap to stop them from quivering. Her voice still even and steady, even after everything she learned, the queen began to speak aloud.

"My first and foremost thought is that we should keep this report private," she told them. "I don't even want to think about what this could do to the morale of our people, if they found out."

Raoul was quick to agree with her, "Yes, Your Majesty."

She gave him a small smile before continuing, "As to what we're going to do with you, Master Solan, that is yet to be decided."

The knight across from Thayet didn't see it in quite that way. With a quick movement of his arm, he unsheathed his sword, to leave the wire bound hilt lying naked in his hands, "I think I know the best course of action."

In the blink of an eye, Thayet was up and standing. Placing herself between Solan and Raoul, lighting flashed in her eye as she spoke to the latter. "Don't you dare!" she said, snapping her hand out and placing it over the top of Raoul's.

Her voice laced with venom, the Queen of Tortall began to lay down the line. "Lord Raoul, if you think for one moment that we are going to let you hurt this man, you are sorely mistaken. We don't know who you think you are, but we can tell you the truth."

"You are our subordinate, and as such, we expect your unquestioning obedience and respect." Her anger had made Thayet loose control over her voice, but she didn't try to keep it in check any longer, "We told you not to unsheathe your blade, yet you did, with intent to cause harm."

Pressing down on the hilt under her hand, Thayet forced the blade down with it. Although Raoul still had a hold on the sword, her new better than to try to fight with his queen, and allowed the weapon to fall.

"Put it away. Now," she told him. "You deliberately disobeyed our orders, orders that we knew you understood perfectly well."

Slowly, Raoul slid his blade back into its scabbard. When it clicked into place, Thayet backed away a little. The big knight knew what she expected him to do now, so, complying with her unspoken wishes, he got up and kneeled on the floor.

"I humbly beseech you, Your Majesty; forgive my vile and base actions. My conduct was improper, and I beg you to let me repent for them and redeem myself," without rising from his position, Raoul waited for Thayet to answer.

Raoul could see the hem of her gown sway as the queen reclaimed her seat. After crossing her legs, Thayet gave a nod, although Raoul couldn't see it. "Your redemption must come soon, Sir Knight, be aware of that," her voice once again soft, Thayet granted him permission to rise.

"Thank you, my Queen," Raoul said as he rose to his feet. Bowing once again for good measure, he moved to the side slightly to keep his distance from Solan.

Reclining slightly, Thayet acknowledged Raoul's words with one more nod of her head. Turning her attention back to Solan, who had sat in stunned silence the whole time, she apologized to him.

"Master Solan, I am grieved over the latest event you have witnessed, and I hope you won't take it against me," she told him, finally dropping her use of the royal "we" in exchange for a more normal pattern of speech.

Without giving him a chance to respond, Thayet picked up her train of thought right were she had left it when Raoul drew his blade. "As I said, I am unsure of what the proper course of action is, therefore I shall take a day to think it over, and come back to you when I am done."

Uncrossing her legs, she leaned toward Solan slightly, "Will that suit you?"

Stuttering at being asked a question like that by his queen, it took Solan a moment to answer her. Finally beating the cotton mouth that had overcome him, the Mithran answered her, "Y… Yes, Your Majesty."

Thayet smiled at him before standing again. With one final nod of her head, she was out of the room before Solan could even fully rise to bow. Raoul was out the door only seconds behind her, but he made it clear to Solan how he felt.

Pitching his voice so it would carry to Solan's ears, Raoul hissed deep in his throat. "You're lucky, _Mithran_. If she hadn't stopped me, you'd be dead by now." Raoul had stressed the word 'Mithran' slightly, causing Solan to flinch.

"I know more about you that she ever will, and the second I get the chance, you won't be around to fill her in." With that, Raoul slammed the door shut and turned the key in its lock.

Pocketing the thin piece of metal, Raoul made an oath to himself. Never again would he let his foolish desires get in the way of his duty. Solan was the first person to cause him to break down, and he would be the last.

OOO

Thayet had bidden a slightly harsh farewell to Raoul after they had ascended into the daylight once again. She headed back to her suite as Raoul made his way to the rooms assigned to him and Buri.

Walking through the door, he took off his boots and then collapsed into a chair. His K'miri wife walked out of the bedroom, where she had been tidying up. Seeing her husband, Buri quickly walked over to him.

As she made her way toward Raoul, the concern in Buri's voice was evident as she asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her and with a heavy sigh; Raoul told her what had happened. After Buri got the whole story, Raoul finished with, "I know that Thayet means well, but as queen she can't let her emotions get in her way like that."

"What do you mean," Buri asked, "'Get in her way?'"

Raoul shot a questioning look up at the woman. "What do I mean?" he repeated, almost incredulous, "I mean that she should know killing that… man… is the best course of action!"

He hit one of his fists into the opposite palm before saying, "That rat deserves to die!" Raoul stopped for a moment to breathe before continuing. "After everything he has done, he deserves it!"

"How so?"

"Because!" Raoul shouted. "Don't you see?"

"No," Buri's statement was simple, yet effective. "Tell me why."

Raoul was left at a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything to say, couldn't think of any way to explain how he felt. When he tried, all that came out was a jumbled mixture of sounds that made no sense whatsoever.

"Look, my love," Buri said, sitting on Raoul's lap and running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to placate him, "I know you have your reasons for disliking, even hating Solan, and I know that those reasons stem from more than just this situation, but I also know that you can't kill everyone you hate."

She smiled at him. "It's a waste of your time and your energy."

* * *

I got an actual chapter up! Yay! I think I finally got rid of my writers block. Which makes me happy.

I know it wasn't Kel and Dom, but I need to wrap up this part too. I'll get to them, don't worry. I will!

And lastly, I want to thank my wonderful beta reader! Caremel! She's helping me to make sure the last chapters of FS&D don't suck, and she's good at it! Thank you!

Sull89


	22. Yes

"I love you, my lady."

Finally, Kel lifted her head off Dom's chest. "I love you too," she told him as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. Kel stifled a giggle as she felt his lips brush lightly across her hair.

Slowly, the two of them made their way over to Dom's bed. Sitting down, Dom pulled Kel into his lap, "So, you've made you decision." The way he said it, Kel knew it was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I did."

Snuggling closer to the soldier, Kel twined her fingers through his. "I talked it over with Yuki, and she made me think about a lot of things I hadn't before…" Kel paused, as though thinking. "She made me realize that I was looking at it all wrong."

Now becoming just a little bit uncertain, Dom asked, "What do you mean, 'wrong'?" Without even knowing it, he tightened his grip on Kel's fingers, as though afraid he would lose her.

Realizing that her choice of words had startled Dom, Kel was quick to reassure him. "I mean, I wasn't looking at how you felt. I was only paying attention to what I thought was the truth, and it turns out that I was wrong."

Dom opened his mouth to say something, but before he could form any words Kel had her fingers against his lips, "Just let me finish, my fiancé." A shy smile crossed Kel's face as she let Dom figure out what she just said.

"Alright, so finish. Wait… fiancé!" A radiant smile spread across Dom's face, "Kel, I love you!" In one swift movement, the soldier wrapped Kel in his arms and stood up, whirling her around the room.

Spinning through the air like she was, all Kel could do was laugh as she held on to Dom's shoulders. It was a joyous sound, one that filled the room to its corners and spread out into the hall.

Dom laughed with her, his voice mingling with and caressing Kel's. Without stopping, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing Kel with all his might. Breathless, the lady knight returned Dom's kiss with as much passion as she could muster.

After a moment of exquisite time, Dom finally broke off the kiss, although he didn't want to. Looking into Kel's eyes, he cradled her to his body before whispering, "Gods above, my lady, I love you."

Kel smiled up at Dom, "I love you more, my soldier."

Dom chuckled. "I don't think so." He grabbed another quick kiss from her lips before saying, "I love you more."

Before Kel could open her mouth to argue again, Dom plopped down onto his bed and rolled onto his back with Kel still in his arms. Holding her to his chest, he breathed in deep, inhaling her scent.

Kel laid her head against the base of Dom's neck, her body resting against his. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest, and how his muscles moved underneath his shirt. To Kel, it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever felt, and she wished it could stay this way forever.

As though he had heard her thoughts, Dom hugged Kel closer to him. "I want to be your husband forever, and I want you to be my wife. Is that alright with you?" he asked jokingly.

Kel suppressed a giggle at Dom's foolishness. "Of course it's alright with me, silly. I want to be your wife forever. I want you to be my husband."

Dom kissed the top of Kel's head, "I will be."

OOO

Raoul stood up at the sound of a knock on his door. After Buri had calmed him down, the knight had taken to sitting in his chamber and thinking about what he could do about the whole Solan situation without upsetting his queen.

Going to the front entry, Raoul opened it to greet his visitor. Upon seeing who stood at his door, a frown creased Raoul's brow as he started to talk, "So, you've decided then." He let the man enter his room, "You're ready and willing to take the option you were given earlier?"

Dom bowed to his commanding officer before stepping inside. "Yes sir," he said, "I am."

His mock stare breaking down, Raoul beamed at Dom. Clapping the soldier on one of his shoulder Kel's former knight-master gave it a quick squeeze, "I knew you'd make it out alright, m' boy."

Raoul laughed, "Seems you made out pretty well, actually." Taking on a serious tone, Raoul looked Dom straight in the eye, "You and Lady Kel have my best wishes. I'll miss you on the field, but I am glad for the both of you. Glad you've both found someone to love." He paused for a moment before saying, "You deserve it."

Gratefully, Dom acknowledged Raoul's words with a sharp salute. Smiling again, Raoul returned the salute and then snapped his wrist down as Dom did the same. "Just let me go talk to Thayet, and we'll get everything settled."

Now truly happy that everything was going to work, Dom let loose a pleased sigh. "Thank you, my lord."

OOO

Queen Thayet sat in the window seat of her chambers, looking out over the fort. With a sigh, she rested her chin in the palm of one hand as she contemplated her next move.

She was unsure of what to do next. This state of affairs had to be handled carefully, because it still had the potential to destroy everything. Gazing off into the distance, her eyes slightly unfocused, Thayet tried to think of a solution.

A sudden knock on her door though, snapped Thayet out of her thoughts. Standing up and shaking out her skirts, Thayet walked over to the door and opened it to see Raoul standing in front of her.

"Sir Raoul!" she greeted him, startled at seeing him so soon after their last parting. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Your Majesty, nothing's wrong. Actually," a big smile crossed Raoul's face, "I have some really good news." He paused to bow, "May I come in?"

Thayet nodded and then stood to the side so the big knight could enter. Once he was inside Thayet gestured to the small table set in the middle of the room. Taking a seat, Raoul waited for his queen to do the same before saying anything.

Once she turned her sharp gaze on him with a question in her eyes, Raoul told Thayet his story. "I just got done talking with Domitan," he started, "and he told me he and Kel have made their decision."

This wasn't what Thayet had expected, but she wanted to know what had happened. Without giving Raoul a chance to continue she asked, "So, is he leaving the Own?"

"Yes," Raoul stated.

Thayet stared at him in wonder for a moment before saying, "So he and Kel have finally decided they need to be together." She laughed softly, "It took them long enough."

* * *

So, what do you think? R&R please! Now, onto reviewer responses.

_Steelo_: Thank you. Do you have an email address, so I can email you? It would be easier for me to tell you that way.

_FanFictionFantom_: lol, thanks.

_Lady Angelique of mystique_: More K/D! I hope you liked this chapter!

_Caremel_: Hehe, thanks friend! Of course I like your beta reading, but you already know that. Anyway, I did update! Now, you must update your story too! P

_Atlanta Enchanted_: Thank you! I had K/D in this chapter, was that good enough?

_Andy-c.o_: Thank you! I'm glad you like!

_gatermage_: I updated, yes. I'll get the Solan thing cleared up soonest, I promise!

_JAMIE LYNN_:I had K/D in this chapter, lol. I hope you liked it!

_Lady Em-Chan_: Thanks. I will!

_laurashrub_: He had a just cause, he did. But, I am not at liberty to say what it was, not right now anyway. Sorry!

_thephoenix_: I did!

_Dreamerdoll_: Thank you so much! I know what you mean, having other things on your mind. But thanks for the review!


	23. The Letter

Thayet dropped her quill in frustration and then started to tap her fingers against her desk. As she attempted to figure out what it was she was going to write to her husband, she sighed.

"What am I suppose to say to Jon?" she asked the empty air. "Just tell him that I basically risked my life for a bit of information?" she shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It'd probably just give him an ulcer."

Thayet laughed at the thought of her husband, so worrisome. "I know he's hard, and I know he's not always fair, but he is a good man," she picked up her quill again, having figured out what to write, "and I'm glad he's mine."

Carefully, she wrote out her letter, telling Jon everything that had happened since they had last seen one another, weeks ago in Corus. Finishing the letter with her curling signature, Thayet set it aside so the ink could dry.

As she pushed her chair back from the desk, the queen heard someone knock on her door. Rising to answer it she smiled, because she had a very good idea of who it was out there.

Upon opening her door, Thayet found out she was right. Nodding her head at the young girl Thayet stepped back so she could enter and said, "Good evening Kel. How have you been?"

The lady knight blushed slightly at being addressed so casually by her queen, but after bowing she replied in a similar manner, "Good evening, Your Majesty." Kel paused to smile, "I've been very well, Queen Thayet. How have you faired lately?"

Thayet returned Kel's smile, "Well, thank you." Turning her back, Thayet walked over to her chair and sat down, pointing to another one, "Kel, you are welcome to sit, if you would like."

The knight shook her head no in response, saying, "That's alright, Your Majesty. I can stand."

Thayet laughed before she said, "Now, is there anything in particular you needed?"

Kel blushed again, "Well, not really." She paused to shrug; "I just wanted to thank you, for both Dom and I."

Thayet knew that's why Kel had come. Now, Thayet wrapped Kel in a hug, surprising the young knight immensely. "You don't have to thank me," she said, "because you both deserve it."

Kel was too stunned to say anything right away, but after she got her tongue back under control she said, "Thank you." As she returned Thayet's hug, Kel felt her emotions overcome her.

She and Dom were really and truly together.

OOO

Flipping through the myriad pile of mail he really didn't care about, Jon stopped when he saw a letter addressed in the unmistakable handwriting of his wife, the Queen Thayet.

Grabbing the package, Jon eagerly ripped into it; he hadn't heard from her in weeks. Unfolding the parchment he noticed that the letter seemed to be personal, as it wasn't written in the same business-like tone most of her letters were.

_My Dearest Jon,_

_How have you been? Good, I hope. Things are all quiet in Corus?_

Things here at Fort Steadfast have calmed down, you'll be relieved to know, _I'm sure. They were hectic beyond all belief for a while, Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess know, but don't worry. Raoul and I have everything under control._

_The one thing I'm sure you do want to know though, is what I found out whilst I was here. There was… a case of attempted regicide. _

_Now, before you start to panic like I know you will, let me finish. Notice I said "was." We took care of the problem, and for the first time we actually found out the reason behind it._

_A Mithran Initiate, Master Solan, attempted to kill me by the command of King Maggur. After Raoul and I found out he was the one who had tried to kill me, we went and talked to him. _

_Now, I know you're thinking, _'why didn't you just kill him'_ but truth is, I wanted to know why, and you'll be surprised at the reason, I think. He did it not because he wanted to, but because he wanted to protect his family. _

_That's all I'm going to say in this letter, because I don't want it to fall in into the wrong hands, but I do want you to know that after we talked to him about it, I let him go free. _

_He's under my protection now, and I want you to trust me when I say he's harmless. I'll tell you everything when I reach Corus, but until then be content with this please. _

_Other than that, Lady Knight Keladry and Domitan of Masbolle are going to be married soon, within two weeks, actually. I will return to the capitol after their wedding, because I'm going to help conduct the ceremony._

_They will be returning to Masbolle afterwards for their honeymoon, as Kel has been given three weeks leave from her duties, and Dom is retired. Once there, Keladry will become the Lady of Masbolle in addition to her title of Lady Knight. _

_Once again, I will tell you everything when I return home. Until then, I love you deeply, and miss you with all my heart. _

_May the Light of Mithros shine upon you, and always brighten your path._

_Yours forever,_

_Thayet_

_

* * *

_

Well guys, it's over! There will be an epilouge and the alternate ending, but the main story is done. What did you think? Review please! And thank you all! For everything!

Sull


	24. Epilouge

Standing at the window, Kel looked out over Masbolle. The fief was bustling, and Kel looked down on its occupants with a smile on her face. They were her people now, and she was proud of each and every one of them. 

There was Anda the Seamstress, wicker basket on her arm like always, talking to a group of young women. The girls always looked up to Anda, as both a great seamstress and a caring, compassionate woman that they could talk to.

After a moment, Kel's gaze roved away from them and settled on the old men standing in the town square. _They must be talking about Corus politics again_, she thought. The men were a bit stuffy and conservative in their views, but surprisingly enough, they had accepted her as their new lady without so much as a byword.

Then the faint sound of shouting pulled her attention to the base of Masbolle's castle. There were the town children, among them her young son, Patricke, and his older sister, Elizi. Kel laughed as she watched them play their game of tag.

"Elizi," Kel whispered to herself, "I hope you make the right decision tonight…" Turning away from the large window, Kel made her way out of the room and down the hall.

As she started to knock on the door to Dom's study, Kel was stopped when a pair of arms encircled her waist. "You know you don't have to knock," said her husband, "you never have."

He reached out with one hand and opened the door. Taking Kel in with him, he shut the portal behind them both and then sat down on the floor and pulled her into his lap with a laugh.

Before she could do anything, Dom started to kiss her. Kel opened her lips to his, and kissed him back with everything she had. Holding Kel in his lap, Dom wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer.

After a minute, he pulled his lips away from hers and laughed. "Gods above, Kel," he whispered into her ear, "I love you with everything I have." With that, he kissed her again and then rolled onto his back.

Stretched out and resting on top of Dom, Kel laughed with him after their kiss was broken. "I love you too," she told him in between trailing kissed down his neck, "you are my knight in shining armor."

Dom snorted at the image that thought presented to his head, and then shivered agreeably under the touch of Kel's soft lips. "Like you need one," he replied, "if anything, you're _my_ knight in shining armor."

Kel's breath sounded a bit ragged as she spoke, and it had a definite tone of lust to it, "Right, like my husband needs a knight in shining armor. "

"Ooh, Kel," With a quick move, Dom flipped onto his side and then caught Kel as she fell off him, cradling her in his arms before she could hit the ground, "if you only knew how much I really do need you."

Turning slightly, Kel nuzzled her face against Dom's chest for a moment before letting herself fall. Lying on her back, she reached up and pulled Dom's head down to her and kissed him again.

With out even bothering to pull her lips away, Kel dragged her fingers across Dom's back and pulled on him until he was half resting on her, his right side draped over top of hers.

Intertwining one of his legs with Kel's, Dom increased the pressure of their kiss. Then, without so much as a single warning, he scooped his wife up off the floor and stood.

Kel twined her fingers through Dom's hair and smiled at him; she knew what he had in mind. Just as he started walking to the door that adjoined the master suite to Dom's study though, a knock at the door interrupted them.

Dom swore under his breath as he placed Kel on her feet, and then he jokingly said, "I hate people at times."

Leaving Kel to smooth out her slightly crumpled clothing, Dom did the same as he went to answer the door.

Upon opening it, he was greeted by the sight of his ten-year-old daughter. Hiding a blush at his earlier 'people hating' comment, Dom escorted her into the room, "Elizi, I take it you're here to tell us your decision?"

Elizi dropped Dom a small curtsy and said, "Yes, Father."

Before Dom could say anything else, Kel walked over to her child and asked, "Why did you curtsy? If you are going to train as a knight, you're going to have to bow. You should practice that."

Elizi bit her lip, looking very indecisive. "That's just it, Mama," she whispered, her voice soft and quiet, "I don't want to be a knight, I want to go to the convent. I want to be a lady…"

For a moment, Kel looked rather stunned, but then she stiffened and said, "I see. Well, we did leave it up to you," she stopped to gaze at Dom for a second, "and if that's what you want, you are entitled to it."

Elizi opened her mouth, and released her teeth from their grip on her lip, "Thank you Mama."

She then turned her attention away from her mom to let it settle on her dad, "And thank you too, Father."

Dom smiled at his little child. Walking over, he ruffled her hair and said, "You're welcome, my girl." He then picked her up and whirled her around in a circle once. "We'll send the news out to the convent tomorrow, how does that sound?"

A genuine smile of joy spread across Elizi's face, "It sounds wonderful!"

She threw her arms around Dom's neck and hugged him with all her might, "Thank you!" After that, she gave both her parents' one last curtsy, and then skipped out of the room to go tell her brother the news.

Kel watched her daughter flounce away, and when Dom looked at her he could see a measure of sadness in her gaze. "Kel," he whispered, taking one of her hands in both of his, "I knew you wanted her to follow in your steps, but we can't force her."

After biting her lips the same exact way Elizi had, Kel nodded her assent to Dom's words, "You're right." She stopped to sigh, "I had so wished she would want to, but we always have our son."

Dom kissed her softly, "That's true." Pulling his lips away slowly, he ran his hand down Kel's cheek and laughingly said, "Can I ask for a rain check on our previously anticipated affection sharing?"

Kel placed her hand over his and smiled, "Of course you can."

* * *

There we go, that's the epilouge! Alternate ending to be written and posted asap! The only thing is, I don't have computer access during the week, so it will take a while. But I will get it up, so no worries!

Until then!  
Sull


	25. Alternate Ending Part One Alt Chptr 14

**Alternate Ending:** This is a two part alternate ending. Actually, it is an alternate chapter 14 and alternate chapter 15. Be warned, this alternate ending severely changes the story, just so you all know ahead of time. And please, I'm sorry, but don't kill me.

This alternate ending was requested by FanFictionFantom way back when, and as per her request, it changes this story into a KN fic, but only for the alternate ending. This particular part of the alternate ending actually belongs in the middle of the true story, so actually it's an alternate chapter 14. It takes place right after Solan tries to revive Dom, and this is it. Alright, we're off!

* * *

"Yeah," Kel told Raoul. "The spell is known as the 'Infinity Charm' in most countries." She looked over to where Solan still lay on the ground, and watched him for a moment before saying, "The reason you may not have heard of it is because it takes an intense amount of energy and power to pull off correctly, and its secret is held only by the highly devout of all religions."

Kel was still shaking, but she rose to her feet and slowly walked over to the Mithran. Bending down, she tested his pulse, and then wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Look at what it did to him," she said, pointing at Solan. "It brought him so close to death, and he's one of the strongest initiates out there."

"But," Kel finished saying, "he's still alive." Turning away from the Solan, she looked back to Raoul, "He saved both Dom and I, and he is still alive. That's what really matters, we'll all be safe."

As Kel had been tending to Solan, Raoul had watched his still comatose soldier. Domitan had not moved since the flames of the spell died away, and now Raoul began to fear the worst; it did not seem as though he was breathing.

Moving as fast as he could, Raoul jumped up and ran to Dom, and then dropped to the ground beside him and grabbed his wrist. Kel had seen the strange look of apprehension and fear on Raoul's features when she looked at him, and now she too was kneeling next to Dom.

Pressing her fingers to Dom's throat, Kel began to panic when she couldn't find the pulse she though was sure to be there. Trembling even more violently now, she moved her fingers a little and kept searching for the flow of his blood, searching for Dom's life.

Raoul had been doing the same think as Kel, trying to find Dom's pulse, but after a few antagonizing minutes, he slowly placed Dom's hand back on the ground. Clenching his fist, the commander looked away from the body at the ground and didn't even bother to stem the tears that were flowing from his eyes.

Kel watched Raoul as he dropped Dom's wrist. Now, anger and pain boiling inside her, she shouted, "What are you doing? You're just going to give up on him? Dom isn't dead! He can't be dead!"

The tears still leaking from his eyes, Raoul faced Kel, "Don't you think I want that to be true?" He gently touched Dom's shoulder, "Don't you think I want him to get up, don't you think I wish he were alive?"

"Raoul," Kel screamed, "stop it!" Her fingers were still on Dom's throat, and now she grabbed his hand in her free one, "He still is alive! You're just wrong, alright, you're wrong! Dom isn't… He's got to be alive!"

Now ignoring Raoul, Kel started to shake Dom. "You have to be alive," she told him, tears flying from her eyes, "you have to be!" When nothing changed, and Dom still lay as still as ever, Kel reached down and hugged his body, "Come on Dom, you have to be…"

Quietly, Raoul rose to his feet and then walked over to Kel. Reaching down, he placed her fingers on his wrist, and then on Dom's. "Kel," he whispered, "as sad as it is, you know he's dead. You felt the difference in my pulse and his, and you know he has left us."

Kel whipped her head up, and her tearstained cheeks flashed in the fading daylight, "How can you be so stoical?" Her voice rose several more octaves, "How can you be so careless? He was your friend, don't you care?"

When she saw the look on Raoul's face, Kel knew she had gone too far. "Lady Keladry," Raoul said, his voice chilling the air around him, "you know well the answer to that question."

Abashed and ashamed of her outbreak at Raoul, Kel looked away. His words had finally gotten inside her, and now, painfully, Kel stood up and let Dom's hand fall away. "I'm sorry, sir," she whispered.

"You're right, he's dead," Kel slowly stepped away from Dom's body and close to Raoul, "he's dead!" Sobbing, she threw herself on Raoul's chest and hugged him with all her might; right now he was her one and only grip on reality.

Awkwardly, Raoul wrapped Kel in his arms, doing everything he could to comfort her even though he knew that nothing really could. Gently he rocked her from side to side, holding the girl he considered to be more than his daughter tight to him as she cried.

It was a hollow scene, one that seemed almost surreal in its cruelty. Standing there in the middle of the forest were two knights, one of them weeping desperately and the other with his arms wrapped around her. Next to their feet was a body with its chest covered in blood, a soldier by the look of him, lying prone and silent, unmoving in the chill of the air.

To the right of all this, another human form shakily started to regained his footing. Solan finally awoke to see something he had tried so hard to stop. It was evident to him that his use of the Infinity Spell was too little, too late, and now he knew that Dom was gone forever.

"I tried," he whispered to himself, "I really tried." Turning away from the people in front of him, he gazed off into the forest, "I thought maybe saving him would help me repent…"

"But now, there is nothing for me anymore," he said as he started to leave the clearing they were in. "Nothing to save me, and nothing to keep me here," reaching the trees, he turned back once to see Kel and Raoul still in the same spot, "There is only one thing for me to do now…"

With that, Solan walked away.

Slowly, the time passed. It wasn't until dusk had gained most of her power, almost an hour after Solan crept away, that Kel let go of Raoul. Her tears had dried, she felt so empty now she couldn't even cry. Slowly, Raoul led her away from Dom's body and then set her down on a log; he wanted to go tend to Solan.

When the knight finally turned toward Solan's resting spot, he was astounded to find that no one was there. "What the…" Raoul's voice drifted away when he noticed the trail of slightly scuffed grass that started where Solan had been, and lead out of the clearing.

"That rat," Raoul clenched his fist, "I knew it! He betrayed us again!" Whipping around, he saw that Kel was still in no properly fit state to help anyone. Torn between the urge to hunt down Solan and staying there to help Kel and return Dom's body to the fort, Raoul's mind worked frantically for a moment before he realized he had to take care of his subordinates; no, he had to take care of his friends.

Silently though, he vowed to himself that he would find Solan. He would find the Mithran Initiate, and he would make him pay, for everything. He may have saved Kel, and Raoul would take that into consideration, but in the end, Solan would still have to die.

* * *

I'm sorry! But it had to be done. Just remember, he's still alive in the real story! I didn't want to kill him, but I had to. Anyway, can I ask you to at least review before youattack me with plastic sporks or what have you? Please review! Anyway, I'm off for now to finish writing this ending!

Sull


	26. Alternate Ending Part Two Alt Chptr 15

Alright, here's the second part of the alternate ending! Hope you like it!

* * *

It was slow going and they had to make a lot of stops on the way, but Raoul finally did get Kel back to the fort. Supporting her frame through the whole journey, he managed to help her regain some strength as well. Once they reached the main gates, Raoul turned her over to a very confused captain of the guard and said, "Take Kel to Queen Thayet, I need Drum, and I have to go."

Without waiting for a response Raoul ran to the stables and grabbed his warhorse. Although Drum was bare of all tack, the Commander didn't stop to saddle him up; he just grabbed a spare length of rope and left Fort Steadfast at a full gallop, headed for Dom's body.

Upon reaching the clearing that held his fallen comrade, Raoul brought his horse to a stop and dismounted. Leading the animal behind him, Raoul went the rest of the way on foot as a small sign of respect, one of the few things he could offer Dom now.

Reaching down, Raoul gripped Dom's shoulders and the crook of his knees, then gently lifted him up off the ground. Carrying the body almost bridal-style, Raoul took Dom's shell back to Drum and sat him on the animal, then slowly let Dom's torso fall forward until it was resting along the horse's mane.

With the rope, he bound Dom's body to the horse so it wouldn't fall, and then bowed his head. "May the Gods be with you, and may your soul rest in peace." With that, he started walking back toward Fort Steadfast, Drum, with his very sad load, following obediently behind.

It was dark when Raoul reached the fort with Dom's body in tow. The guards manning the battlements around it had seen him coming, so Raoul didn't have to stop and wait for the gates to open. When people began to notice the burden carried by Drum they came forward and tried to question Raoul about it, but he ignored them and just kept walking.

Reaching Fort Steadfast's headquarters, Raoul placed a hand between Drum's ears, "Don't let anyone touch him, boy." Taking a deep breath the commander straightened his shoulders and then entered building to talk to Queen Thayet and see how Kel was doing.

Raoul hadn't gotten ten feet into the building before an irate Thayet almost ran smack into him as she came out of a nearby room. "There you are," she said in a quiet voice, "we were waiting for you." Thayet led Raoul back into the room she had just left and gestured for him to have a chair.

He shook his head at her invitation before surveying the room. Raoul had expected to see Kel but he did not expect to see Neal, and see the green-eyed healer he did. Not only that, but he saw Neal with his arms around Kel, holding her to him as she cried into his shoulder.

Raoul was distracted from his survey of the area when Thayet spoke, "We have more news," she said, her voice grave. "Found among the dead was," here the queen stopped in a visible effort to hold back tears, "was the Lady Yuki."

Those words stunned Raoul. For a moment he couldn't even be sure he had heard them properly, but he knew there was no way he made a mistake. Two of the people in this room have lost the person most dear to them, and it was all because of some stupid, senseless fight. For a moment Raoul couldn't think of anything to say, but when he finally gathered his wits he walked over and put a hand on Neal's shoulder without a word.

Neal looked up at Raoul and nodded his head in thanks, and then pulled Kel closer to him. Burying his face in her hair, Neal tried to stop his tears so he could speak. "Thank you, Lord Raoul," the healer's voice was rough, as his throat was raw from crying, "for bringing Kel back."

The words startled Raoul, but he bowed to Neal all the same and then faced his queen, "Thayet, I ask for your leave to return to the forest." The knight swept his arm out in the direction of the gates, "There is someone I have to track down."

Thayet opened her mouth with the intention to argue, but then she saw the look on Raoul's face. "Alright," she told him, "but first I want you to lay Dom's body to rest." Thayet drew in a deep breath, "When Kel told us what happened, we had a grave dug for him." Whirling around and grabbing her cloak, Thayet said, "I'll show you where."

Gently, Raoul lifted Dom from his warhorse's back and lowered him into the grave. Standing across from Raoul, Thayet reached down and grabbed a handful of dirt, "Domitan of Masbolle, courageous, brave, and unflinching in the face of danger. He served long and well, and will be missed."

Just a Thayet reached her hand out to throw the dirt into the grave, she heard Kel's weak voice, "Your Majesty, may we?" Thayet looked up to see Kel and Neal, hand in hand, standing slightly behind Raoul.

She smiled at them, "Of course."

Accompanied by many tears, two handfuls of dirt fell into Dom's grave, thrown by his love and his cousin. As Thayet escorted them back to headquarters, Raoul mounted Drum with a whispered, "Sorry boy, but I need you again." Heading for the forest at a gallop, he thundered through the gates with a vow to himself.

One more person was going to die tonight, Solan would pay.

Raoul entered the trees with only one torch for light. As he led Drum through the undergrowth, the big knight kept all senses in tune; he was looking for one of the strongest Mithran Initiates with the intention to kill him, it wouldn't do if Solan managed to cast some sort of magic at him.

All the sudden, Drum stopped short and no matter what he did, Raoul could not get his horse to start moving again. Dismounting, Raoul grabbed Drum's muzzle lightly, "Alright, boy. You've never done this before, something must be wrong." Raoul's voice drifted off and he grabbed his sword and shield, "Stay here, I'll be back."

Holding his weapons in the "ready" position, Raoul made his way forward. Pushing aside some ivy with one gauntleted hand, the knight found himself in a small clearing facing a very grotesque sight.

Only his years of training stopped Raoul from crying out. Clenching his sword fist tight enough for his veins to show, he stood there for an interminable moment before walking over to the body.

With a look of disgust, he spat on the ground near Solan's feet. Looking up, Raoul saw what had killed the man; a rope led off into the foliage of a large tree and one end could not be seen, but the other was firmly wrapped around Solan's neck.

"You took the coward's way out," Raoul snapped, "suicide."

With that, he turned away from the sight and headed back to Drum. It was time to go back to Kel and Neal and see what he could do for them; Solan could rot out here for the rest of time.

* * *

I know it's a lot darker than the rest of the story, but remember, it isn'tthe real story! Dom and Kel end up together in that one, happy ending for all. -nods- So please, don't be mad at me for this. I just thought maybe it would be a good thing to have a different, alternate,ending.  
So, review please?

Sull


End file.
